Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Chapter 6 Update : How Can You Remember Me? / Natsu X Lucy / Full Summary inside! / Mind? RnR! / Takdir tak mengijinkan sang Pembantai Naga Api ini hidup dalam kebahagiaan abadi. Dan ketika hal itu hampir di mulai, takdir merubah jalan hidup nya. Ia tak pernah ingat sebuah kejadian singkat yang membuat nya terbengkalai dan tersingkir. Namun ketika sang Dewi Cinta datang...
1. Chapter 1 : Knocked Out!

_Summary :_

_Takdir tak mengijinkan sang Pembantai Naga Api ini hidup dalam kebahagiaan abadi. Dan ketika hal itu hampir di mulai, takdir merubah jalan hidup nya. Ia tak pernah ingat sebuah kejadian singkat yang membuat nya terbengkalai dan tersingkir. Namun ketika sang Dewi Cinta datang dan mengalahkan takdir, hidup nya kembali berubah. Inilah cerita kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang bernasib naas! Mind? RnR!_

* * *

_**Knocked Out by Destiny,**_

_**Back by Love**_

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

_**Romance & Tragedy**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Knocked Out**_

Di sebuah padang gurun, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut salmon, bermata onyx, dan memakai selendang bermotif putih kotak-kotak, di tengah hamparan pasir. Dialah sang pembantai naga api, Natsu Dragneel. Mata nya menatap kosong pasir yang menjulang di depan nya. Ia ingin menangis, namun air mata nya telah kering.

Ia tidak mengingat kejadian apapun yang membuat nya terbengkalai dan tersingkir, hingga ia sampai di padang gurun ini. Fairy Tail, guild kesayangan nya, telah membenci nya, menanggapnya penghianat, dan mengusir nya. Tidak hanya Fairy Tail, bahkan Magic Council pun mengejar-ngejar nya, dan membebaskan dark guild dari tahanan nya. Hanya dengan satu tujuan, yang tak lain adalah membunuh sang pembantai naga api ini.

Pedih, suram, takut, bercampur di otak nya. Kini sifat Natsu yang periang telah hilang. Tidak ada lagi senyuman dan cengiran yang terukir di wajah nya. Ia takut akan kehidupan, tapi di lain sisi, ia sangat menginginkan kehidupan. Tak ada jalan bagi sang pembantai naga ini untuk bebas, selain melewati padang gurun.

Ia terbaring di hamparan pasir, merenungkan nasib nya. Pikiran nya tak pernah lepas dari hal itu. Badan nya kaku, walau tak terluka. Ia mati rasa. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanan nya dengan kesal, di pukul nya hamparan pasir itu dengan tangan nya.

"Aku lemah! Aku lemah!" Seru nya. Tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika ia kembali, akankah mereka akan memaafkan nya? Tentu saja tidak.

Ia terus memukuli pasir-pasir itu dengan tangan nya, hingga ia menurunkan nya perlahan ke atas dada nya.

"Atau setidak nya, aku lemah tanpa Luce..." Gumam nya.

Ia tak pernah ingat apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Ia tak pernah tau, apa sahabat terbaik nya juga membenci nya atau tidak. Tapi, ia tetap berharap sahabat terbaik nya itu tidak membenci nya. Ia menganggap dirinya bodoh telah berpikir seperti itu. Ia tau, semua orang telah membenci nya. Haruskah ia pergi meninggalkan Fiore? Meninggalkan guild yang paling ia sayangi? Guild yang paling ia banggakan?

Tawaan, candaan, senyuman... Kini semua hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Semua tinggal kenangan belaka. Yang tak bisa ia rasakan lagi sekarang. Ia selalu dianggap kuat, sangat kuat! Namun tanpa teman, ia sama saja seperti yang lain nya. Menangisi masa lalu, menghapus masa depan.

Kegelapan selalu menghantui nya. Ia tak tau lagi, ke arah mana ia harus melangkah. Ia membiarkan kedua kaki nya berjalan kemanapun, walau tanpa arah dan tanpa harapan. Hati nya hancur, pikiran nya kacau.

Bayang-banyang kehidupan masa lalu terus tergenang di pikiran nya. Tak ada yang dapat menghalangi takdir, begitulah pikir nya. Terus melangkah tanpa memikirkan apapun, di tengah hamparan pasir.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kemana ia harus melangkah? Ia menganggap dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal itu. Lalu, adakah yang dapat mengalahkan takdir? Adakah yang dapat mengubah masa lalu? Atau memperbaiki masa depan yang telah di tentukan?

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala nya, dan terus berjalan di tengah hamparan pasir, sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Air mata nya kembali keluar dari mata onyx nya, jatuh membasahi pipinya, dan turun membasahi pasir yang kering. Mata nya memerah.

Mampukah ia bertahan dalam kehidupan seperti ini? Bisakah ia mengalahkan takdir? Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Sesuai yang saya janjikan, kalau saya akan membuat FanFiction Romance & Tragedy._

_Gimana? Bagus/ jelek?_

_Kalau jelek, maaf! Soal nya saya lagi gak mood dan lagi banyak masalah! Ya udah, semoga saya diberi kesabaran yang banyak. _

_Kayak nya terlalu pendek ya?_

_Untuk yang Emerge Love at Missions, akan dilanjutkan kalau review nya udah ganjil 95._

_Okey, minna! Review please! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Rasa Kehilangan!

_Yo, Minna! Thanks for the review!_

_Okey, sebelum memulai cerita, saya akan memberi jawaban review dan pengumuman, seperti yang akan anda baca di bawah ini!_

* * *

_**ahaurats-FT **: Ya, Terimakasih atas review nya! Udah sampai kok! Bahkan lebih!  
_

**_hitoshi sagara_** _: Oh ya? Masa sih? Mungkin hanya kebetulan... From Starry Sky with Love ya? Aku belum pernah baca... Sibuk banget! Chapter-chapter kedepan nya pasti beda lah. Gak mungkin ide nya bisa sama persis. BTW, thanks for the review._**  
**

_**debby. magdalena.1** : Terimakasih atas review mu! An__da benar, kalau, Natsu di keluar dari guild dan Jadi buronan. __Ya, Akan berakhir NaLu! __Happy ending kok!_

**_Yolbert _**_: Thanks for the review!_

_**Nnatsuki** : Thanks for the review!_

**_Hanara VgRyuu_**_ : __Terimakasih atas review mu! Yang kedua, saya mau tanya... Emang mirip ya, sama fanfic nya Adellicia? FSSWL itu, maksud nya "From Starry Sky With Love" ya? Saya gak tau, soal nya saya belum baca FanFic yang itu. Ya... Itu kebetulan banget bisa sama... Saya gak ada waktu buat baca-baca semua FanFic, soal nya selalu sibuk! Kalau masalah Padang Pasir, itu karena saya masih terpengaruh dengan film Mesir yang baru saya tonton beberapa hari yang lalu._

* * *

_Setelah membaca FanFiction Fairy Tail NaLu di bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris, saya banyak menemukan cerita tentang Lucy di usir dari Fairy Tail. Saya kurang setuju, kalau yang diusir itu Lucy. Lagi pula kan, guild Fairy Tail bukan guild yang dapat mengusir orang seenak nya saja. Lagi pula, Lucy itu tidak lemah! Dia sangat kuat! Terutama pada sihir Urano Metoria nya. Tapi kalau Natsu yang di keluarkan dari Fairy Tail, saya menganggap ini akan menjadi lebih menarik, soal nya kan, Natsu selalu jadi kebanggaan guild Fairy Tail._

_Silahkan membaca!_

* * *

**_Knocked Out by Destiny,_**

**_Back by Love_**

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Rasa Kehilangan!_**

Natsu tidak terluka sedikitpun, tidak ada setetes darah pun yang terlihat di tubuh sang Pembantai Naga Api ini. Namun badan nya kaku. Ia berjalan di bawah terik matahari tanpa arah.

"Hey, aku harus kemana?" Tanya nya pada diri nya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terduduk di kasur apatermen nya sambil memandangi cover majalah yang sudah tua dan robek-robek itu. Majalah yang menggambarkan perjuangan Fairy Tail di Grand Magic Tournament. Dimana guild kesayangan nya masih memiliki seorang laki-laki berambut salmon, mata onyx, dan memakai selendang bermotif putih kotak-kotak.

Lucy Heartfilia, atau yang akrab di panggil Lucy ini, tak henti-henti nya memandangi wajah seorang laki-laki berambut salmon itu. Kedua mata coklat karamel nya berkaca-kaca. Air mata tergenang di dalam nya. Ia menahan air mata itu agar tdak turun membasahi pipinya. Namun sayang, air mata tetap keluar dari mata nya. Mengalir membasahi pipi nya yang putih. Hingga jatuh ke atas cover majalah yang ada di depan nya.

"Natsu... Hiks, kenapa...? Hiks!" Lucy terus menangis terisak-isak.

Tak tau berapa banyak air mata lagi yang akan keluar dari kedua mata coklat karamel nya. Ia segera menghapus air mata nya dengan telapak tangan kanan nya. Namun, air mata nya tetap tak berhenti, bahkan bertambah banyak.

"Natsu... Hiks, mungkin aku selalu marah jika kau masuk sembarangan dan tidur bersama ku di kasur ini... Hiks, tapi jika kau tidak ada di samping ku saat aku terbangun... Aku merasa kesepian, aku merasa kehilangan... Hiks" tak henti-henti nya ia menangis, sambil memeluk majalah itu dengan kedua tangan nya.

*TUK! TUK! TUK!* terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar apartemen nya.

"Lucy-san... Buka pintu nya" kata orang itu sambil kembali mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Lucy.

*TUK! TUK! TUK!*

"Iya... Sebentar..." Kata Lucy sambil menghapus air mata nya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

*NYIET* Lucy membuka pintu kamar nya, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut biru, Wendy, sedang membawa sebuah surat. Wendy tercengang melihat wajah Lucy yang di penuhi kesedihan, dan kedua mata nya yang membengkak.

"Lucy-san, daijoubu?" Tanya Wendy khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wendy... Ayo masuk" kata Lucy sambil mempersilahkan Wendy masuk, lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Lucy-san, aku khawatir... Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang Natsu-san?" Tanya Wendy.

Lucy mengangguk pelan, lalu segera duduk di kasur nya.

"Iya, Wendy... Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku sangat merasa kehilangan semenjak kepergian nya" kata Lucy.

"Lucy-san... Aku mengerti perasaan mu kok. Tapi aku juga masih bingung dengan perilaku Natsu-san beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Wendy.

"Dia seperti bukan Natsu-san yang ku kenal..." Lanjut Wendy sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Wendy, tolong jangan bilang pada siapa pun, kalau aku masih merindukan nya ya?" Tanya Lucy.

Wendy mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak akan pernah bilang begitu, Lucy-san..." Kata Wendy.

"Hal itu terjadi sangat singkat... Bahkan sampai aku pun tak dapat memprediksi kan apa yang terjadi saat itu... Tapi aku cukup tercengang ketika Natsu berbuat seperti itu kepada guild Fairy Tail, dan seluruh masyarakat Fiore..." Kata Lucy.

Wendy hanya dapat terdiam, walau ia tak rela membiarkan sahabat nya terus-menerus berada dalam kepedihan.

"Wendy... Ada apa kau datang kemari...?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada pelan, sangat pelan dan lemas.

"Eh, ini... Lucy-san" kata Wendy sambil memberikan sebuah surat kepada Lucy.

Lucy segera membuka amplop surat tersebut, dan membaca isi surat tersebut dalam hati.

* * *

_Dari Levy._

_Kepada sahabat ku, Lu-chan._

_Lu-chan, aku tau bagaimana perasaan mu saat Natsu pergi. Tapi kau harus ingat, bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan... Kami semua merasa kehilangan. Mungkin kami membenci nya, tapi sebenar nya kami sangat menyayangi nya. Dia adalah orang yang periang, baik hati, murah senyum, dan agak konyol. Kami semua sangat senang akan kehadiran nya di Fairy Tail._

_Tapi kami juga tidak tau, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi arogant dan menghianati Fairy Tail, juga Fiore. Bahkan Magic Council pun rela melepaskan para tahanan dark guild, hanya untuk membunuh nya._

_Aku tidak tau, apa mereka mengerti perasaan mu atau tidak. Mungkin rasa sayang mereka pada nya telah hilang. Tapi tetap saja, mereka merasa kehilangan juga bukan? Sekarang Natsu telah pergi, ia adalah buronan yang di incar di seluruh negara. Bahkan di luar Fiore._

_Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terus bersedih... Aku adalah sahabat mu, dan Fairy Tail adalah keluarga mu. Kami semua sangat menyayangi mu. Kumohon, tersenyumlah... Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku tak begitu mengerti, kenapa takdir memisahkan mu dengan Natsu. Padahal aku tau, kalau kau sangat mencintai diri nya._

_Takdir berjalan begitu saja, merubah sebuah kebahagiaan menjadi kesuraman. Tapi kau harus ingat, takdir bukan lah segala nya. Di balik itu semua, pasti ada suatu hal yang dapat mengalahkan takdir. Dan aku percaya itu... Itu saja yang dapat kukatakan. Maafkan aku, Lu-chan._

* * *

Lucy hampir mengeluarkan air mata lagi, namun ia berusaha menahan nya. Ia memasukan surat itu ke dalam amplop nya, dan menaruh nya di atas meja.

Ia menghela napas, 'Maafkan aku, Levy... Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kau minta... Maafkan aku' kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Arigatou, Wendy..." Kata Lucy.

"Sama-sama, Lucy-san. Istirahat lah, dan kembali lah besok pagi ke guild. Kau sudah tidak pernah datang ke guild lagi semenjak hari itu tiba, Lucy-san" kata Wendy.

"Emh, besok aku pasti datang... Pulanglah, Wendy" kata Lucy.

"Ya, arigatou gozaimase, Lucy-san" jawab Wendy.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seharus nya aku yang berterima kash kepada mu, Wendy. Arigatou gozaimase" kata Lucy.

"Sama-sama, Lucy-san" kata Wendy sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemen Lucy.

Lucy membaringkan badan nya di kasur nya yang empuk, dan teringat masa pertama nya masuk Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Natsu! Lihat! Aku mendapatkan tato Fairy Tail!" Seru Lucy girang, sambil memperlihat kan tato Fairy Tail berwarna piink di tangan kanan nya._

_"Ya, Luigi!" Jawab Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya._

_"LUCYYYY!" Teriak Lucy tak terima._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya pelan, "Tidak! Semakin aku mengingat nya, akan semakin besar lah penderitaan ku!" Kata Lucy.

Lucy terdiam, dan memandangi dinding langit kamar nya. "Natsu, dimanakah kamu? Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

'Natsu...' gumam nya.

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar dari kamar Lucy. Ia terbaring lemas di kasur nya. Tertidur di malam hari yang gelap. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit, menunggu sang dewi cinta bangun dari tidur nya yang nyenyak, menyambut hari esok yang tak tentu.

Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang Pembantai Naga Api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Yo, minna! Chapter 2 finished! Gak tau bagus atau gak menurut kalian... yang penting, review please! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa, minna!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Guild yang Sekarang!

Yo, Minna! Thanks for the review!

Okey, sebelum memulai cerita, saya akan memberi jawaban review terlebih dahulu!

* * *

**Yolbert **: Thanks for the review!

**Nnatsuki** : Thanks for the review! Tebakan nya salah... Gak ada yang nyamar-menyamar di FanFiction ini. Tapi kalau saya kasih tau jawaban benar nya, nanti seluruh masyarakat Fiore tau, dan cerita nya langsung tamat dong!

**azalya dragneel **: Thanks for the review!

**hitoshi sagara** : Thanks for the review! Lucy bakalan ketemu Natsu lagi kok! Kan Happy Ending!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Thanks for the review! Akan saya usahakan untuk update kilat.

**ahaurats-FT** : Thanks for the review! Dan pujian nya!

* * *

Silahkan membaca!

**_Knocked Out by Destiny,_**

**_Back by Love_**

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Guild yang sekarang!_**

_Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar dari kamar Lucy. Ia terbaring lemas di kasur nya. Tertidur di malam hari yang gelap. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit, menunggu sang dewi cinta bangun dari tidur nya yang nyenyak, menyambut hari esok yang tak tentu._

* * *

Pagi telah datang, dengan di iringi hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar.

*CTAR!* suara petir yang sangat keras ini berhasil membangunkan Lucy dari tidur nya.

"Hoam..." Lucy mulai bangun dari tidur nya, dan memandangi majalah yang ia lihat semalam.

"Hm... Natsu..." Kata Lucy dengan nada sedih dan lemas.

Lucy segera beranjak berdiri dari kasur nya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya.

*Cssssss...* air shower terus turun dengan deras nya, membasahi tubuh Lucy. Pikiran nya tetap tidak luput dari kepergian Natsu. Itu lah yang membuat nya tidak menyukai hidup saat ini. Ia membiarkan air shower nya terus turun membasahi seluruh badan nya, berharap tubuh nya dapat sedikit relax.

Ia menyenderkan telapak tangan nya ke dinding kamar mandi, dan mengatur napas nya. Ia menutup mata nya sejenak, berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku... Harus bisa... Merelakan dia..." Kata Lucy dengan nada lemas.

Selesai mandi, ia segera pergi ke guild. Guild Fairy Tail yang sekarang nampak berbeda. 9/10 bangunan nya telah hancur. Tak ada lagi rasa kekeluargaan dan semangat seperti dulu.

"Lu-chan" kata Levy sambil tersenyum pada Lucy, namun ia tau, senyuman itu palsu.

"Hn" jawab Lucy malas.

*DUK! DUK! DUK!* suara ketukan palu terus terdengar, bangunan guild perlahan-lahan mulai terbangun kembali. Beberapa orang terbaring di atas kain pertolongan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh nya.

"Kita akan cari si br*ngsek itu sekarang!" Perintah Erza.

"Gerh! Dasar Flames Head! Penghianat!" Kata Gray dengan wajah kesal.

"Gajeel! Kau ikut!" Perintah Erza lagi.

"Gehee..." Jawab Gajeel dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Geh! Akan ku bunuh kau, Natsu! Berani-berani nya kau melukai kedua adik ku dan menghianati Fairy Tail!" Seru Mirajane dengan aura demon nya.

"Percuma aku pernah mempercayai mu, Natsu" kata Erza yang tidak kalah seram nya dengan Mirajane.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang! Lucy, kau mau ikut tidak?!" Tanya Erza.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, 'Jika aku ikut, mungkin aku dapat bertemu Natsu... Tapi aku tidak tega melihat nya tewas di depan mata ku... Apa lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut saja?' Kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Aku tidak ikut deh, aku bantu Wendy mengobati mereka saja..." Jawab Lucy.

"Ya sudah, jangan kemana-mana! Kau di guild saja! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Kata Erza tegas, sambil berjalan keluar dari guild bersama Gray, Gajeel, dan Mirajane.

"Emh..." Kata Lucy sambil mengangguk pasrah.

"Lucy-san, tolong ambilkan obat di meja sana!" Kata Wendy.

"Ya" jawab ku sambil mengambil obat-obatan itu, dan memberi nya kepada Wendy.

"Master sedang dalam keadaan sangat kritis..." Kata Wendy sambil menatap Master Makarov sedih.

"Wendy... Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Porlyusica?" Tanya Lucy.

"Saat aku datang ke rumah Edo-Grandine-san, rumah nya telah kosong..." Kata Wendy sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Huh! Ini semua gara-gara Natsu!" Kata Charla sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Charla... Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Natsu-san! Kita belum tau, apa yang terjadi sebenar nya..." Kata Wendy.

"Bukan kah sudah jelas, kalau ini salah nya?" Bantah Charla.

"Natsu-san..." Kata Wendy pelan.

"Eh?!" Kata Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat Wendy dan Charla mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Lucy.

"Ada apa, Lucy-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Lucy...?" Tanya Charla.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa... Aku mau pulang dulu..." Kata Lucy sambil berjalan keluar guild.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang menyuruh ku untuk datang ke rumah Natsu?' Pikir Lucy sambil terus berjalan ke rumah Natsu.

'Hampir sampai!' Kata Lucy dalam hati, sambil mempercepat langkah nya.

*TAPS! TAPS!* langkahan kaki Lucy semakin cepat, hingga menciptakan suara.

Lucy terus berlari, dan berhenti di depan rumah Natsu. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu rumah Natsu, dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mata nya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok kucing berwarna biru tengah menangis di atas tumpukan kertas dan barang-barang aneh lain nya.

"Happy..." Kata Lucy pelan, sambil mendekati sosok itu.

"Lucy... Hiks!" Kata Happy sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Lucy membiarkan kedua sepatu nya menginjak tumpukan kertas dan barang-barang itu, dan memeluk Happy erat.

"Happy... Aku tau perasaan mu... Karena aku juga merasakan nya..." Kata Lucy sambil menutup kedua mata nya.

"Aku... juga merindukan Natsu..." Kata Lucy, tanpa menyadari setitik air mata keluar dari mata nya.

"Lucy..." Kata Happy sambil tertunduk sedih dengan air mata yang tergenang di kedua mata nya.

* * *

Pagi telah berubah menjadi siang, Lucy yang tengah menggendong Happy, duduk di atas tumpukan kertas dan buku itu.

"Happy, maafkan aku karena aku tidak memperdulikan mu semenjak pergi nya Natsu..." Kata Lucy sambil membelai kepala Happy.

"Aye..." Jawab Happy pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke guild?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau ke guild... Pasti semua orang di guild menjelek-jelekan Natsu... Aku tidak akan tega mendengar nya..." Kata Happy.

"Lagi pula... Apa mereka tidak membenci ku? Aku adalah peliharaan Natsu, jika mereka melihat aku... Mereka pasti akan teringat pada Natsu..." lanjut Happy.

"Happy..." Kata Lucy merasa prihatin.

"Aku tidak tau..." lanjut Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas berat, "Dan Natsu tidak pernah menganggap kau sebagai peliharaan nya... Baginya, kau adalah sahabat nya. Dan aku jugalah sahabat mu"

"Arigatou, Lucy..." Jawab Happy.

Lucy menerawang ke atas, "Aku pun tak mengerti mengapa mereka semua begitu membenci Natsu..."

"Natsu bukan lah orang yang seperti itu..." sambung Lucy.

"Semua berlangsung sangat cepat... Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nya" kata Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Happy.

"Aye... Aku pun tak percaya kalau yang ku lihat waktu itu adalah Natsu" kata Happy sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charla dan Happy, pulang dari misi kelas S nya dengan riang. Mereka tidak pergi bersama Natsu, karena Natsu bilang kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan. Ya, mau tak mau, karena mereka kekurangan uang, jadi mereka menjalankan misi itu tanpa Natsu. Happy memilih mengikuti misi ini, karena dia merasa tidak nyaman jika berada jauh dengan Charla._

_"Hah, akhir nya aku bisa membayar uang sewa apartment ku, setelah nunggak 2 bulan!" Kata Lucy girang._

_"Beruntung sekali, kali ini tidak ada yang perlu di ganti rugi" kata Erza senang._

_"Itu karena si Flames Head tidak ikut!" ejek Gray._

_"Tapi misi kali ini, terasa kurang menyenangkan tanpa Natsu-san" kata Wendy._

_"Hah! Menurut ku, lebih baik jika dia tidak ikut seperti kali ini" balas Charla._

_"Charla... Tak boleh begitu..." Kata Wendy._

_"Bukankah aku selalu begini, huh?" Tanya Charla._

_"em, eto..." Kata Wendy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal._

_"Ahahaha..." Tawa Lucy, Happy, Gray, dan Erza._

_Charla tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian, ia tercengang._

_"Eh? Ada apa, Charla?" Tanya Wendy._

_"I-itu..." Charla memegangi kepala nya._

_"Kau tak apa, Charla?" Tanya Lucy._

_Charla menggelengkan kepala nya cepat, "Aku tak apa..." kata Charla sambil mengeluarkan sayap nya, dan segera terbang dengan cepat ke arah guild._

_'Mimpi ini lagi! Jangan sampai ini benar-benar terjadi!' Kata Charla dalam hati._

_"Eh?!" Tanya Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Dan Gray._

_"Charla..." Kata Happy segera terbang menyusul Charla._

_"Kita harus cepat!" kata Erza segera berlari ke arah Guild._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Wendy kebingungan._

_"Kita harus ke guild secepat nya!" Kata Gray, lalu segera berlari, diikuti Lucy dan Wendy._

_Lucy menengok ke kiri dan kanan, melihat rumah-rumah telah hangus terbakar, 'Apa tadi terjadi kebakaran di sini? Tapi tidak mungkin sebanyak ini kan?' Pikir nya._

_Gray, Erza, Happy, Charla, Wendy, dan Lucy telah sampai di depan guild. Mereka shock berat melihat kejadian di depan mata nya._

_"Natsu-San..." Kata Wendy sambil menaruh tangan kanan nya di depan mulut nya, lalu menggelengkan kepala nya._

_"Kyaaaaaa! Natsuuuuu!" Teriak Lisanna segera merangkak mundur menghindari Natsu. Hampir seluruh bangunan guild hancur. Beberapa bangunan di sekitar guild juga hangus terbakar. Banyak masyarakat Fiore yang terlentang di tanah dengan berlumuran darah._

_"Matilah kau... Lisanna!" Seru Natsu dengan senyuman jahat nya. Api berkobar-kobar di seluruh tubuh Natsu._

_"Master..." Kata Wendy segera menghampiri Master Makarov yang pingsan tak sadar kan diri, dengan luka di sekujur tubuh nya. Darah tak henti-henti nya keluar dari tubuh Master Makarov._

_"NATSU! HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU-" kata Erza._

_"Ho, Titania... Aku tak takut pada mu! Maju kau!" Seru Natsu._

_Erza naik darah, ia tak menyangka tingkah Natsu seperti ini._

_"Gerh... NATSU! Berani nya kau menghianati Fairy Tail!" Geram Erza._

_"Sini kau, Erza!" Kata Natsu._

_Erza mengubah armor nya menjadi Heaven Wheel Armor, dan menyerang Natsu._

_"Requip : Kanzou!" Seru Erza._

_"Karyu No Kagitsume!" Balas Natsu._

_*DUAAAAR!* serangan Natsu dengan kencang, mengarah kepada Erza. Erza mengubah armor nya menjadi Adamantine Armor. Namun percuma... Tampeng Erza hancur berkeping-keping. Dan mau tak mau, Erza terpental jauh._

_"Karyu..."_

_Lucy menutup mulut nya , sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan._

_"Tidak... Tidak... Ini tak mungkin terjadi..." Kata Lucy sambil berlari ke arah Natsu._

_"Lucy-San! Jangan kesana!" kata Wendy._

_Telat... Lucy telah memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Menahan nya agar tidak melepaskan sihir nya kepada Erza. Semua nya menganggap akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Lucy. Namun semua anggapan itu malah terjadi sebalik nya. Api yang berkobar-kobar di tubuh Natsu seakan-akan menghilang. Amarah Natsu meredam. Senyuman jahat yang terukir di wajah nya telah hilang. _

_"Luce...? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu._

_"Natsu..." Kata Lucy sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh Natsu._

_Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepala nya, dan memasang tampang heran. Lucy belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Erza tiba-tiba muncul, dan memukul perut Natsu._

_"Dasar penghianat! Pergi kau!" Kata Erza._

_"Erza... Aku tidak tau apa yang telah ter-"_

_"PERGI KAU! D*MN IT!" kata Erza sambil mengarahkan pegang nya ke arah Natsu._

_"Erza, aku-" _

_"PERGIIIII! PERCUMA SELAMA INI AKU TELAH MEMPERCAYAI MU, NATSU!" Bentak Erza._

_"Er-" Natsu semakin bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada diri nya dan seluruh masyarakat Fiore._

_"PERGI! PENGHIANAT!" _

_Natsu terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi._

_"PERGI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" Teriak Erza penuh emosi._

_Natsu memandang Lucy yang hampir menangis. Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. Namun Natsu menghela napas berat, dan memandang Lucy seolah-olah berkata, 'Maafkan aku, Luce... Aku harus pergi' Sebelum akhir nya ia pergi menginggalkan tempat itu._

_'Natsu, jangan!' Bisik Lucy pelan, sangat pelan, hingga tak Ada yang dapat mendengar nya. Namun ia percaya, Natsu mendengar ya._

_Lucy tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja di terima nya. Kedua mata nya meneteskan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. _

_"Natsu... Hiks!" Kata Lucy sambil menangis terisak-isak akan kepergian nya._

_"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Erza._

_"Hiks, tidak..." jawab Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepala nya._

_"Tch, Natsu memang br*ngsek!" seru Erza._

_"Gerh! Flames Head! Berani-Berani nya kau menghianati Fairy Tail dan menghancurkan Fiore? Dasar b*jingan!" Seru Gray dengan amarah nya yang meluap tinggi._

_'Natsu... kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau harus menginggalkan ku?' kata Lucy dalam hati._

_'Aku mencintai mu, Natsu...' gumam nya._

Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Untuk yang Emerge Love at Missions, Akan di lanjut kan jika review nya sudah mencapai target yang telah di tentukan oleh Author.

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4 : I'll Found You!

Yo, minna! Seperti biasa, saya akan memeberikan jawaban review terlebih dahulu. Mau baca, ya baca! Gak mau baca, ya loncatin langsung ke ceritanya aja!

* * *

**Kagura Yuki **: Thanks for the review! Kata-kata itu cuma ada di chapter 3 doang kok! Untuk mengungkapkan kekesalan Fairy Tail pada Natsu o_O Tapi temen-temen sekolah ku, hampir setiap hari mengungkapkan kata-kata itu... #PLAK! Apalagi di film The Raid.

**azalya dragneel **: Thanks for the review! Chapter ini belum ada NaLu nya. Mungkin Next Chapter.

**hitoshi sagara **: Thanks for the review! Siapa ya, yang ngerasukin Natsu? Saya gak boleh ngasih tau dulu... hehehe XD

**Nnatsuki **: Thanks for the review! Jangan bingung dong... Saya aja bingung...? Okey, maaf karena telah membuat Anda penasaran dan gak bisa update terus selama 24 jam. #EmangAdaYangNyuruh? Ya, ini sudah dilanjutkan.

**ahaurats-FT **: Thanks for the review! Target nya itu 200 #Buset! ^^ Hahaha! Bukan lah... Berapa ya? Hm...

**Yolbert : **Thanks for the review!

**velisia **: Thanks for the review! Ya, gak apa-apa... Saya juga sering gitu...

* * *

**_Knocked Out by Destiny,_**

**_Back by Love_**

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_I'll Found You!_**

Di Penjara Bawah Tanah Kerajaan Fiore

"Kalian bebas! Tapi dengan 1 Tugas, Tangkap Natsu Dragneel! Atau bunuh dia di tempat itu juga! Bagi kalian yang berhasil melakukan Tugas itu, akan di berikan harta sesuai yang di persiapkan putri, Dan diberikan kebebasan selama nya!"

"dsss.. Mudah saja bukan? Bunuh Natsu Dragneel" kata seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar, memakai kembali jubah nya.

"Hm.. Ya, ini Akan menyenangkan" jawab yang lain nya dengan senyuman jahat nya.

"Tapi Natsu Dragneel bukan orang biasa"

"Hoh, Salamender! Akan kubuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat"

"Dch, aku tidak akan kalah dari nya untuk yang kedua kali nya"

"Bagaimana pun, Natsu tidak akan sekuat Laxus, kan? Master Ivan?"

"Semoga saja" jawab nya sambil mempertajam senyuman jahat nya.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Hm.. Jadi misi ini sudah di sebar ke seluruh Fiore..." Kata pria berbadan kekar yang memakai jubah dari kulit macan, celana berwarna hitam pekat, dan tongkat petir di tangan kiri nya, serta burung gagak berkepala dua yang hinggap di atas rambut raven nya, sambil melihat kertas yang Ada di genggaman tangan kanan nya.

"Iya, Master..." Kata nya sambil berlutut, menundukan kepala, di depan master guild nya.

"hm.." Senyuman keji terlukis di wajah nya.

Bara api yang dikelilingi kegelapan berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh nya.

"Salamender memang kuat, namun dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, kekuatannya akan melemah 50 persen!"

"Tapi akan lebih baik, jika Kita memanfaat kan nya, sebelum membunuh nya kan?" Kata nya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Panggilkan 10 Force ke sini!" Perintah nya.

"Baik, master" kata orang yang belutut tadi sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan Master nya.

"Hem... lihat saja nanti, Salamender!"

* * *

Di Rumah Natsu

"Lucy... Kita akan mencari Natsu kan?" Tanya Happy.

"Tentu saja, Happy..." jawab Lucy.

"Aye... Tapi kemana kita harus mencari nya?" Tanya Happy.

"Aku tidak tau, Happy..." Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy... Siapa yang dapat membantu Kita?" Tanya Happy sambil tertunduk sedih.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Lucy, bagaimana jika kau meminta bantuan Levy untuk mencari peta?" Tanya Happy.

"Baiklah... Ayo!" Kata Lucy segera berdiri.

"Aku tidak ikut, Lucy... aku takut pada mereka..." Kata Happy.

Lucy menghela napas berat, "Baiklah... Tunggu di sini, Happy" kata Lucy segera berlari menuju guild.

'Bagaimana jika Levy tidak mau membantu ku?' Tanya Lucy dalam hati

*TAPS! TAPS!* Lucy mempercepat langkah nya.

"Huf, hosh... Hosh... Samphaiii!" Kata Lucy sambil membuka pintu guild.

"Lucy-San, ada apa?" Tanya Wendy.

"Huh, huh, di mana Levy?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sedang membeli makanan... Ada apa, Lucy-San?" Tanya Wendy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Hanya ingin bertemu Levy saja..." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum paksa, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Ohayou! Eh, Lu-chan~ Kau sudah bangun dari tidur siang mu!" Kata Levy.

"Heh? Sejak kapan aku pernah tidur siang?" Tanya Lucy.

Levy menaruh makanan yang ia beli, lalu duduk di samping Lucy.

"Aku tau itu... apa yang kau lakukan, Lu-chan? Kau tidak menangisi dia lagi kan?" tanya nya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala nya, "Tidak... tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuan mu" kata Lucy.

"Hem... Baiklah..." Kata Levy.

"Levy, kau punya peta Fiore?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya" jawab Levy.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam nya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab nya sambil berjalan ke gudang.

Beberapa ment kemudian,

"Ini Lu-chan" Kata Levy sambil berjalan ke arah Lucy, dan menaruh gulungan peta itu ke atas meja, lalu duduk.

"Arigatou, Levy" kata Lucy sambil membuka gulungan peta itu.

"Hm... Levy! Kau tau di mana letak tempat-tempat tertentu yang sudah jarang di tempati?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya... tentu saja! Di bagian Barat Daya Fiore, terdapat bebukitan di sebelah kota Crocus... Nah! Di belakang bukit-bukit ini, terdapat gurun pasir yang luas nya 2 kali lipat di banding gurun pasir utara yang masih banyak penghuni nya." Jelas Levy sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah bawah kiri peta.

"Hm.." Jawab Lucy sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Ada juga tiga pulau yang jarang sekali penghuni nya. Diantara nya, pulau Galuna dan Tower of Heaven. Di Pulau Galuna, jumlah penduduk nya hanya tercatat 30 keluarga." jelas Levy.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tower of Heaven?" Tanya Lucy.

"Menurut berita yang dikabarkan, di pulau Tower of Heaven, hampir tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di sana, semenjak kejadian penangkapan Erza. Namun, ada juga beberapa orang yang tetap ingin tinggal di pulau itu." lanjut Levy.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan satu pulau lagi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu pulau Tenroujima... Tidak pernah ada yang tau, di mana letak pulau Tenroujima... Karena, hanya anggota Fairy Tail lah yang boleh tau" jelas Levy.

"Ya... Walaupun Grimiore Heart telah mengetahui nya..." Lanjut Levy.

"Hn... jadi dengan kata lain, tempat yang tidak ada penghuni nya sama sekali adalah di gurun pasir selatan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, begitulah..." Jawab Levy.

"Eh! Kau ingin mencari Natsu?!" tanya Levy.

"Ya... Gomene, Levy" kata Lucy sambil mengambil peta itu, dan berdiri.

"Lu-chan! Tapi itu berbahaya! Banyak Dark Guild yang mengincar nya! Red Hood, Ghoul Spirit, Harpuia, Dark Unicorn, Death's Head Caucus, Naked Mummy, Eisenwald, dan bahkan ada Tartaros!" cegah Levy.**  
**

"Aku tidak peduli, Levy... Natsu dalam bahaya" jawab Lucy sambil memalingkan muka nya.

"Lu-chan..." kata Levy sambil menatap Lucy sedih.

"Jika aku tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk selama-lama nya, sampai kan maaf ku kepada mereka" kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke luar guild.

Lucy melangkahkan kaki nya ke rumah Natsu.

"Happy, ayo!" kata Lucy.

"Aye... Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Happy.

"Gurun Pasir Selatan" jawab Lucy.

"Gurun Pasir Selatan?" tanya Happy.

"Nanti akan kuberi tahu letak nya! Sekarang kita pergi ke kota Crocus!" Perintah Lucy.

"Aye!" jawab Happy sambil menerbangkan Lucy ke udara.

"I'll found You, Natsu..." kata Lucy.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Natsu,

"Karyu no Hoko!" seru Natsu sambil menyerang monyet-monyet dari guild Naked Mummy.

"Flames Blaster!" seru Natsu membakar monyet-monyet itu sampai gosong.

"Gerh..." geram Natsu dengan api nya yang berkobar-kobar di seluruh tubuh nya.

Melihat kekuatan Natsu, banyak dark guild yang menyerah.

"Gah! Ia terlalu kuat!" seru orang-orang itu.

"Ceh, kalian sama saja seperti dark guild, dark guild lemah lain nya! Minggir kalian!" seru nya.

"Tartaros!" seru orang-orang itu sambil berjalan mundur.

"Mati kau... Salamender..." seru Master Tartaros.

"Grrrh... Karyu No Kagitsume!" serang Natsu melancarkan serangan api nya.

*Dsss* serangan itu lewat begitu saja, menembus Master Tartaros.

"Hem..." ujar nya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Gaaah!" erang Natsu kesal.

"Karyu No Yokugeki!" serang nya.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

"EH?! LUCYYY!" teriak Natsu.

"Hem, ahahahaha..." kata Master Tartaros tersenyum puas sambil memegangi seorang perempuan betambut pirang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"K-kau..."

Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

**-To Be Continued-**

Yo, minna! Bagaimanakah reaksi Natsu selanjut nya? Berlanjut ke next chapter!

_**"Gomene, Natsu..."**_

_**"Luce! Jangan mati!"**_

_**"Siapa kau?"**_

_**"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mu, dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke guild ku! Terima kasih telah menolong ku, Natsu-san**__**"**_

Review Please! Jaa, minna!


	5. Chapter 5 : Don't Leave Me Alone!

Semoga di chapter ini, anda nangis ya? Kalau gak, berarti saya gagal... Ya, minimal berasa kayak mau nangis lah! XP Silahkan membaca!

* * *

_**Review Answer**_

**hitoshi sagara :** Ya, Natsu harus kuat dong! Kalau lemah nama nya bukan Natsu, tapi Nuts? Okey, ini sudah di update! Thanks review nya...

** Nnatsuki :** Nnatsuki-san, semua nama dark guild yang aku sebutin itu ada di Fairy Tail semua. Termasuk Tartaros! Hiro Mashima yang menciptakan nya... Tapi dark-guild dark-guild nya aku bikin gak terlalu penting kok, biar gak musingin. Pake tokoh jahat nya yang udah kalian kenal aja. Thanks ya telah membacadan mereview cerita ini!

**L.H.D.V. FT :** Chapter nya udah lewat, tau! Oh, masalah Natsu kerasukan apa, itu masih Ra-Ha-Si-A! Kalau mau tau, ikutin terus aja ceritanya, oke? Wah... Jangan jadi Happy Hater dong! Masa Happy sampai dilupain sih?

** aster-bunny-bee :** Ya, salam kenal juga, Aster-san, Bunny-san, Bee-san! Penasaran ya? Sama! Author juga! XD Belom sampe, tapi... Gimana ya? Baca aja deh! Terimakasih buat review nya, dan... kok chapter 3 gak di review?

** azalya dragneel :** Thanks for your review! Lucy gak akan mati... Percayalah! Karena aku bohong /Bletak! Gak kok, Lucy gak mati, cuma... Ya, baca aja deh pokok nya!

** Stawberry Ketchup-chi :** Thanks for your review! Salam kenal! Masa sih nge-feel? Natsu bisa jadi gitu karena Ra-Ha-Si-A! Emeang mau bikin FanFic apa?

** Hanara VgRyuu :** Thanks for your review! Ya, ini sudah di update!

** Regina Moccha Leonarista :** Thanks for your review! Gpp, itu kan cuma kebetulan.

** Guest :** Ya, ini sudah di update! Terimakasih atas review nya!

** ahaurats-FT :** Thanks for your review! Iya sih... Tadi nya tuh semustinya chapter 23 emerge love at missions nya udah selesai sejak chapter 22 selesai. Tapi gak ke-save. Jadi ngetik ulang dengan semangat yang menurun... Jadi nya dikit banget. Padahal tadinya banyak! Terus ide nya gak bisa balik lagi deh.

* * *

_**(Song : Cinta Sejati)**_

Boleh di setel lagu nya di YouTube, buat nambah suasana sedih nya...

**Warning! : "Cinta Sejati" is not my song, it belongs to "Bunga Citra Lestari"**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, and...**

**Concentration!**

* * *

**_Knocked Out by Destiny,_**

**_Back by Love_**

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Don't Leave Me Alone!_**

_"Mati kau... Salamender..." seru Master Tartaros._

_"Grrrh... Karyu No Kagitsume!" serang Natsu melancarkan serangan api nya._

_*Dsss* serangan itu lewat begitu saja, menembus Master Tartaros._

_"Hem..." ujar nya sambil tersenyum licik._

_"Gaaah!" erang Natsu kesal._

_"Karyu No Yokugeki!" serang nya._

_"Kyaaaaaaah!"_

_"EH?! LUCYYY!" teriak Natsu._

_"Hem, ahahahaha..." kata Master Tartaros tersenyum puas sambil memegangi seorang perempuan betambut pirang tengah menjerit kesakitan._

_"K-kau..."_

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

"Graaaaaaaaah!" seru Natsu.

"Karyuuuu No Yokugeki!" serang Natsu.

*XIIIIIING* Sebuah pedang emas terlempar ke arah Nastu, dan menghisap sihir api Natsu.

"EH?!" tanya Natsu tersentak kaget setelah melihat sihir api yang terhisap oleh pedang emas itu, lalu segera menghindar sebelum pedang itu mengenai tubuh nya, sambil terus melihat ke arah Natsu.

*WUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHH* pedang itu perlahan-lahan meluncur ke pasir, dan membuat pasir di sekitar nya menjadi hitam.

"BLACK SHADOW GOD'S POTION!" Kata Master Tartaros yang tubuh nya di selimuti bayang-bayang hitam. Natsu sempat melihat ke arah nya untuk menahan sihir nya, namun terlambat, sihir milik master dark guild terkuat ini meledak lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

*DUUUUUUUUUUUAR* Asap mengepul dimana-mana. Master Tartaros tersenyum licik. Namun, senyuman itu pudar seketika. Ia mendengar derap langkah Natsu yang berjalan pelan ke arah nya.

*TAPS! TAPS!* Dari gerombolan asap yang mengepul itu, terlihat cahaya api. Natsu berjalan ke depan dengan bara api di tubuh nya, tatapan mata onyx nya berubah dari biasanya. Sebagian dari baju Natsu terobek hingga baju Natsu terlihat compang camping. Darah mulai menetes membasahi tubuh nya. Natsu mempercepat langkah nya ke arah master Tartaros itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Ap-apa?! I-Ini tidak mungkin-" kata nya sambil menatap Natsu yang penuh luka, lalu kembali tersenyum licik, sambil melempar asal tubuh wanita berambut pirang yang ada di genggaman nya.

"Seperti nya aku salah menilai mu, salamender... Kau kuat seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Dan karena itu, aku semakin bersemangat untuk melawan mu" ujar nya dengan seringai kecil yang tertampang di wajah nya.

"Gerh... Lepaskan LUCE!" Seru Natsu sambil melemparkan api dari tangan nya.

*Wuusssh*

Master Tartaros menangkap serangan api Natsu dengan tangan kosong. Lalu sihir itu lenyap di atas telapak tangan nya.

"Le-pas-kan Lu-cy!" Eja Natsu penuh amarah.

"KARYUUUUUU..." Natsu mulai menghisap api dari dalam udara.

*SUUUUUUUIIISSSHHH*

"Argh! Tubuh ku! Kenapa ini?!" Tanya Master Tartaros sambil melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang berada di sekitar tubuh nya tertarik ke arah Natsu. Tubuh nya berasa nyeri, tenaga nya seperti terkuras.

"NOOO..." Pipi Natsu mulai mengembung, api berkobar-kobar dalam mulut nya. Sedangkan tubuh Master Tartaros melemah. Pemimpin guild kegelapan ini meringis kecil.

"HOKOOOOOOOO!" Seru Natsu.

*DUAAAAAAAR*

Asap kembali mengepul di udara. Terdengar suara benturan kasar antara tubuh Master Tartaros dengan pasir gurun. Sedangkan Natsu masih berdiri tegak dengan mata onyx mengkilap nya yang dipenuhi api.

Natsu merangkak pelan mendekati bau vanilla yang dicium nya, di tengah lebat nya asap yang mengepul di udara.

"Luce... Luce..." Panggil Natsu mengendus-ngendus, mencari dimana Lucy berasal.

Asap tak kunjung pergi, membuat sang dragon slayer sulit berjalan untuk mencapai tujuan nya.

"Bau nya di sekitar sini... Tapi dimana Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

"Uwaaaa" Natsu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, dan...

*DBAK* ia terjatuh menimpa sesuatu yang membuat nya tersandung tadi. Tanpa berdiri terlebih dahulu, Natsu melihat ke belakang.

"LUCE!" Seru Natsu tersenyum senang sambil membalikan badan nya untuk melihat sosok yang membuat nya tersandung tadi.

Lalu senyuman nya memudar, amarah yang sempat hilang tadi kembali muncul. Natsu menaruh telapak tangan kiri nya di atas kaki sosok berambut pirang tadi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sosok itu lenyap tertiup angin.

"Gerh... Berani nya dia menipu ku" kata Natsu emosi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di atas pasir.

*PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!* suara tepukan tangan terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah yang semakin mendekati Natsu.

"Hem... Padahal aku sudah susah-susah menyamarkan bau nya agar mirip Lucy Heartfilia, tapi kau masih bisa mengetahui nya ya?" Kata Master Tartaros yang sudah berada di depan nya saat ini.

Natsu memperhatikan luka di tubuh Master Tartaros yang seperti sudah hampir membaik. Tak separah yang Natsu kira. Atau ia memakai sihir healing? Ia tak peduli itu. Karena sekarang, yang terpenting adalah...

"DIMANA LUCE?!" Seru Natsu penuh emosi.

Master Tartaros mendekati tubuh Natsu yang terbaring di pasir. Lalu ia menjongkokan badan nya, agar tinggi nya serata dengan Natsu. Ia tersenyum licik ke arah nya.

"Jika kau mau tau, kau harus memenuhi beberapa persyaratan..." Kata nya.

"APAPUN AKAN KU LAKUKAN DEMI LUCE! SEKARANG DIMANA LUCY?!" Teriak Natsu tak karuan.

"Hoh... Tenang salamender... Aku akan memberikan dia setelah kau memenuhi persyaratan ku" jawab Master Tartaros.

Natsu menatap tajam Master Tartaros, sambil berusaha menahan emosi nya. Ia mendengus kesal harus berhadapan dengan orang seperti nya.

"Syarat nya adalah... Jika kau mau bergabung dengan guild Tartaros, maka aku akan membebaskan Lucy untuk mu" kata Master Tartaros.

*DBUAAAK* sebuah pukulan keras meluncur ke badan kekar Master Tartaros.

Master Tartaros terpelanting, dan kembali jatuh ke pasir.

"Gerh...! Enak saja kau memintaku menghianati guild ku sendiri!" Seru Natsu yang sudah berdiri, dengan tangan kanan nya yang masih diselimuti api setelah memukul Master Tartaros.

"Dch, dasar! Bukankah kau sendiri sudah menghianati Fairy Tail, hah?!" Tanya Master Tartaros sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung nya.

"Kau tau lambang ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil memperlihatkan lambang Fairy Tail berwarna merah di lengan atas tangan kanan nya.

"Fairy Tail...? Mereka belum menghapus nya?!" Tanya Master Tartaros heran.

"Karena aku memang tidak pernah, dan tak akan pernah menghianati Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail adalah guild ku, tempat ku menghabiskan sebagian dari hidup ku, dan dimana aku berkembang." Kata Natsu.

"Mungkin mereka membenci ku, tetapi aku tidak membenci mereka, dan karena aku tetaplah salah satu bagian dari Fairy Tail untuk selamanya. Karena aku lah penyihir Fairy Tail!" Seru Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya, dan menempelkan nya di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Tak akan ku maafkan! FIRE DRAGON FIST!" serang Natsu sambil mengarahkan pukulan tangan api nya ke arah Master Tartaros.

"HIIYAAAAAAAAA...!" Tangan kanan Natsu yang di selimuti api semakin dekat dengan Master Tartaros yang menundukan kepala nya.

*BAK!* dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, Master Tartaros merentangkan tangan kanan nya kedepan. Menahan tonjokan tangan Natsu dengan tangan nya. Sihir Natsu hilang begitu saja. Lagi-lagi, Natsu tersentak.

Master Tartaros menurunkan tangan nya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat kepala nya pelan, lalu seluruh tubuh nya dikelilingi kegelapan yang terus memutari nya. Wujud yang dianggap Natsu sebagai Master Tartaros dengan badan kekar dan baju bermotif binatang itu berubah. Dan ketika sihir nya telah membentuk diri nya dengan sempurna, ia kembali menatap Natsu.

"Aku sedih, mengetahui mu selemah ini, Natsu..." Sahut nya.

"KAU!" Teriak Natsu dengan amarah memenuhi puncak nya.

* * *

**-Lucy & Happy-**

* * *

"Lucy... Masih jauhkah perjalanan kita ke gurun pasir selatan?" Tanya Happy yang berada dalam gendongan Lucy.

"Sedikit lagi, Happy" kata Lucy sambil berusaha menenangkan Happy.

"Hua! Tapi aku sudah lelah!" Ujar Happy.

"Loh? Kan kamu udah aku gendong" kata Lucy.

"Aye... Tapi aku masih lelah saat perjalanan dari Magnolia sampai kota ini..." Kata Happy resah.

Lucy terus memandangi peta kecil yang di berikan Levy.

"Erm... Kita sudah sampai di sini ya...? Yosh! Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bertemu Natsu!" Kata Lucy tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat di peta.

"Lucy, ini ujung kota nya kan?" Tanya Happy.

"Ya..." Jawab Lucy.

"Yey! Kita akan segera bertemu Natsuuuuu!" Seru Happy segera melepaskan diri nya dari gendongan Lucy, dan terbang dengan semangat nya.

"Hum, padahal tadi kau sangat lelah... Tapi sekarang kau nampak bersemangat..." Kata Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Lucy! Ayo jalan! Kita cari Natsu secepat nya!" Kata Happy, yang di jawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Lucy.

"Natsu... Dimana kau...?" Tanya Lucy sambil menggenggam erat peta yang ia pegang.

"Aye! Kami pasti akan menemukan Natsu!" Seru Happy bersemangat.

* * *

**-Natsu Pov-**

* * *

Aku terbaring di atas pasir dengan tubuh berlumuran luka. Aku berusaha menggerakan kaki dan tangan ku. Namun tak bisa. Kekuatan ku telah habis sepenuh nya. Oh, kenapa aku harus selemah ini? Kenapa?!

Ku eratkan telapak tangan ku pada pasir yang hangat dan telah bernoda oleh darah ku ini. Aku menutup mata ku sejenak. Berusaha untuk berdiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak kuat lagi... Aku kembali jatuh.

"Hem... Masih mencoba untuk tetap bertahan ya, Natsu?"

"ZEREF!" Teriak ku penuh amarah, sambil menatap orang yang berada di depan ku.

Benar-benar keterlaluan! Pertama, ia telah menipuku soal Luce! Kedua, ia sudah menyamar menjadi Master Tartaros! Ketiga, ia telah membongi ku soal Luce berada di tangan nya! Dan keempat, ia telah membuatku berprisangka Luce sedang dalam bahaya besar! Kelima, Luce- Argh! Kenapa jadi Luce semua?!

"Hoy, Natsu...! Tidak bisakah kau ingat, situasi yang sedang kau terima?!" Tanya Zeref membbangunkan lamunan ku.

Aku kembali menatap nya dengan penuh amarah. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum licik ke arah ku. Aku mendengus kesal.

Eh?! Ini... Bau Luce?! Luce ada disini? Ini asli, atau hanya halusinasi ku saja?

Aku mulai bingung... Ingin sekali rasa nya aku menggaruk-garuk kepala ku. Namun tangan ku pun tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ku dengar derap langkahan yang perlahan-lahan menuju ke tempat ini.

Hey! Bau nya semakin tajam! Benarkah Luce ada di sini?

Aku merasa senang, namun takut. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan nya. Namun aku takut, jika ia datang ke sini, maka ia akan berada dalam bahaya.

'Natsuuuuuuuuu...' Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Lucy memanggil ku. Benarkah itu kau, Luce? Aku mendongakan kepala ku perlahan-lahan, agar bisa melihat nya.

Hey! Apakah ini mimpi?! Itu Luce kan? Lalu aku melihat ke arah lain, dan mendapatkan Zeref sedang menyiapkan sihir hitam nya. Lalu aku memandang Lucy kembali. Astagaaaaa! Ini gawat!

* * *

**-Lucy Pov-**

* * *

Eh?! Itu kan Natsu! Kenapa dia berbaring di atas pasir? Ah, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan!

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Seru ku sambil tersenyum manis, walau aku yakin, ia tidak dapat melihat nya.

Aku sangat bahagia. Akhir nya aku bisa menemukan Natsu. Ku percepat langkah kaki ku, agar bisa segera menemui nya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aye! Lucy, tunggu aku!" Ujar Happy dalam terbang nya.

'Natsu...' Bisik ku pelan.

Aku berlari ke arah nya, kulihat ia mendongakan kepala nya ke arah ku. Lalu melihat ke arah lain, dan kembali melihat ku. Eh?! Ada apa dengan nya?

*TAPS! TAPS!* Tak kupedulikan seberapa banyak jejak kaki yang ku buat di pasir ini.

Langkah ku semakin cepat. Sedikit lagi! Ya, sedikit lagi aku akan berada di dekat nya. Dan ketika aku hampir sampai ke arah nya, aku terkejut melihat Natsu yang ternyata berlumuran darah.

"Na-Natsu?" Tanya ku heran sekaligus panik. Sesuatu yang tidak enak tercantum dalam pikiran ku. Ada apa dengan Natsu? Kenapa dia terluka segitu parah nya?

Aku menghampiri Natsu. Tapi sebelum aku sampai, tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menyerang ku.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Jerit ku kesakitan.

"LUCE!"

*DBAG* aku terjatuh ke pasir, sambil meringis kesakitan. Kulihat, seluruh tubuh ku penuh luka. Dan kulihat seseorang sedang berada di belakang ku dengan senyuman licik nya.

'Zeref...?' Gumam ku tersentak kaget.

* * *

**-Natsu Pov-**

* * *

Luce datang ke arah ku, lalu ia heran saat melihat ku penuh luka. Luce mempercepat langkah nya. Aku ingin sekali menyuruh nya untuk tidak datang kesini. Namun terlambat, Zeref melemparkan sihir bola hitam nya ke arah Luce.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Luce kesakitan.

"LUCE!" Teriak ku.

*DBAK* sedetik kemudian, ia terjatuh ke pasir. Amarah ku meninggi. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanan ku.

Luce melihat ke belakang, lalu ia kembali terjatuh. Tubuh nya mulai dilumuri luka. Aku tak bisa menahan amarah ku lagi.

"ZEREF" ucapku dingin.

"Hoh, sayang sekali ya? Natsu..." Kata Zeref tersenyum keji ke arah ku.

"Grrrrrrrh..." Geram ku.

Luce melihat ke arah ku. Aku segera menonjok hamparan pasir dengan kedua tangan ku. Mata onyx ku menatap tajam mata Zeref. Api berkobar-kobar di tubuh ku. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Zeref dengan penuh amarah.

"GYAAAAAA!" Erang ku.

*DGAR* aku menonjok perut Zeref hingga ia terpelanting ke belakang.

"KARYUUU NO KAGITSUME!" Seru ku.

"Urgh, sialan..." Kata Zeref yang mulai meneteskan darah nya.

"KARYU NO TEKKEEEEEN!" Seru ku.

* * *

**-Lucy Pov-**

* * *

Badan ku terasa kaku, darah terus mengalir di seluruh tubuh ku. Natsu berkali-kali memukul Zeref tanpa henti. Sehingga menciptakan suara pukulan tangan Natsu. Seluruh tubuh nya dikelilingi api. Muka nya menunjukan rasa amarah yang tinggi.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Seru nya dengan teriak naga nya. Api terus berkobar-kobar di tubuh Natsu, dan menyerangi tubuh Zeref.

*DBUAAAAK* Tubuh Zeref kembali terpelanting mundur menyentuh pasir dengan keras.

Dibelakang Natsu seperti ada seekor naga merah yang berupa api, yang selalu mengikuti Natsu.

"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!" Teriak Natsu sambil meluncurkan sihir api nya ke arah Zeref.

*DGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Asap mengepul dimana-mana. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Natsu... Nath-suuuuh..." Panggil ku terengah-engah.

Natsu menghampiriku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Luce...? Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Natsu segera berjongkok di depan ku.

"Akuuuuh tidak apha-apha, Natsuuu..." Kata ku terengah-engah. Luka yang dibuat Zeref tadi semakin menyakitkan. Aku ingin menjerit, namun aku tak kuat untuk berteriak.

"Luce! Luka mu ini bertambah parah! Padahal tadi belum separah ini!" Kata Natsu khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tau, kini mukaku mulai memucat. Kesadaran ku mulai berkurang setengah.

"Luce! Muka mu pucat!" Kata Natsu bertambah panik.

Aku tak bisa menjawab sedikitpun. Kepala ku benar-benar pusing. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara nya.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Kata Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ku.

"Gomene, Natsu..." Kata ku yang perlahan-lahan mulai memejamkan mataku. Kulihat, air menggenang di mata nya. Dan aku pun yakin, sekarang aku sudah menangis.

"Hiks, Luce! LUCY! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! LUCYYYYYY!" Teriak Natsu mulai meneteskan air mata nya ke atas tangan ku.

"Hiks... Luce! Kumohon, bangun! Luce, hiks" air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan jatuh membasahi lengan tangan ku.

Tangisan nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memeluk ku erat sambil terus menangis. Hangat... Sangat hangat... Ia terus mengencangkan pelukan nya di tubuh ku.

* * *

**-Natsu Pov-**

* * *

Aku melingkarkan kedua lengan tangan ku di tubuh nya. Aku memeluk nya erat. Membiarkan nya menangis dalam pelukan ku, walau aku tau ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jantung ku berdegup kencang. Aku sangat takut jika aku harus kehilangan nya. Tak kupedulikan lagi seberapa banyak air mata yang turun membasahi pipiku, dan jatuh ke tubuh Luce.

"Luce... Aku takut kehilangan mu... Kumohon, bangun lah!" Kata ku. Aku yakin, ia pasti masih bisa mendengar suara ku.

*CTAAAAAAAR* tiba-tiba, petir menggelegar. Awan-awan hitam mulai bermunculan di langit. Angin bertiup kencang.

'NATSUUUUUUU!' Samar-samar aku mendengar Happy memanggil ku.

"Happy..." Kataku pelan.

*CTAAAAAAAR* petir kembali muncul dengan cahaya-cahaya lurus yang terbentuk di langit. Langit menjadi sangat gelap dengan ditutupi awan-awan hitam.

"Natsu kau sudah menemukan Lucy ya-" kata-kata Happy terptong.

"Natsu... Ada apa dengan mu? Dan Lucy kenapa?" Tanya Happy heran.

"Luce..." Kata ku yang tak bisa meneruskan kata-kata nya.

Happy melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan Zeref yang tergeletak pingsan di atas hamparan pasir.

"Lucy... di serang Zeref?" Tanya Happy khawatir.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mata Happy mulai berlinang dengan air. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menangis.

"HUEEEE! Natsu... Kenapa? Hiks, kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Hiks" Happy mulai menangis.

"Hiks, aku tidak tau, Happy... hiks!" Aku menutup kedua mata nya sejenak, dan menyenderkan kepala Lucy di bahu nya.

*CTAAAAAAAR* petir kembali menggelegar. Perlahan-lahan, air menetes dari langit.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum hujan menjadi lebat dan sebelum Zeref bangun" kata ku sambil menghapus air mata yang masih tergenang di mata ku.

"Aye... Aneh sekali di gurun bisa hujan..." Kata Happy sambil menerbangkan ku yang sedang menggendong Lucy ke angkasa.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke Magnolia, aku terus memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Seharus nya yang terkena serangan mematikan dari Zeref tadi itu aku... Bukan Luce"

"Natsu... Itu bukan salah mu, kok!" Kata Happy membangunkan lamunan ku.

"Eh?! Happy? Kau mendengar nya?" Tanya ku.

"Tentu saja! Kau mengungkapkan nya keluar suara, Natsu..." Kata Happy.

Aku terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"Terkadang... Perkataan yang muncul dari dalam hati yang paling dalam, akan keluar lewat mulut tanpa di sengaja sekalipun..." Kata Happy.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku terus memandangi muka Luce yang tersenyum. Aneh sekali? Kenapa ia tersenyum pada ku? Bukankah ia pingsan? Ataukah ia masih bisa mendengar ku?

Aku tersenyum ke arah Luce yang sedang berada dalam gendongan ku. Aku senang dapat kembali bertemu dengan Luce, dan mengetahui kalau ia tidak membenci ku... Tapi, kalau tau Luce akan dalam bahaya seperti ini... Lebih baik aku tidak usah bertemu dengan Luce...

Aku menghela napas. Namun aku yakin, kau pasti kembali kan, Luce? Karena kau tak mungkin meninggalkan ku sendiri lagi kan? Semoga saja... Huf, dunia memang kejam ya?

Aku mulai mendekatkan muka ku ke muka nya. Hingga dahi ku bersentuhan dengan dahi nya. Aku menutup mata ku sejenak.

Bahkan aku belum pernah mengatakan padamu, kalau aku mencintai mu, ya?

Aku kembali mendekatkan muka ku. Mendekatkan bibir ku agar menyentuh bibir nya. Kini jarak kami semakin dekat. Lalu aku mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sebuah kecupan singkat, namun tak bisa kulupakan.

*CTAAAAAR* petir menggelegar kembali, diikuti dengan iringan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi dengan deras nya.

Kami bertiga basah kuyup, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan ku. Namun bagaimana dengan Luce?

"Er... Happy! Bisakah kita turun ke bawah pohon pisang itu sebentar saja?" Tanya ku sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon di bawah ku.

"Aye, sir!" Jawab nya segera mendarat ke bawah pohon pisang yang ku tunjuk.

"Huf..." Aku membaringkan Lucy di bawah daun-daun pohon pisang yang melambai-lambai. Lalu aku mengatur napas ku.

"huh, luka Luce semakin parah" kata ku sambil menatap Lucy sedih.

Happy hanya diam menatapi Lucy dengan perasaan sedih. Dan begitu pula dengan ku.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera pulang, Happy" kata ku sambil menggendong Lucy kembali, lalu melepaskan syal putih kotak-kotak ku, dan mengikat nya di leher Lucy.

Aku menggendong Lucy, lalu mencabut satu tangkai daun pisang. Happy kembali menerbangkan ku ke langit. Dan aku menutup tubuh Lucy dengan daun pisang agar tidak kebasahan lagi.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

* * *

1 Jam telah berlalu, kini kami telah sampai di kota Magnolia.

"Happy! Keadaan Lucy makin memburuk! Bisakah kau mempercepat terbang mu menuju rumah?!" Kata ku panik.

"Aye... Sekarang pun aku sudah memaksakan diriku untuk terbang, Natsu" jawab Happy dengan nada kelelahan.

Setelah itu, aku hanya diam hingga akhir nya kami sampai di rumah ku. Happy menurunkan kami, lalu ia menghilangkan sihir aera nya dan berjalan gontai ke dalam rumah. Lalu pingsan.

Aku membawa Lucy masuk, dan membaringkan nya di kasur. Lalu aku duduk di atas tumpukan buku di sebelah nya.

"Luce..." Kata ku sambil menaruh tangan kanan ku di atas telapak tangan nya. Aku menggenggam tangan nya erat.

"Kumohon, bangunlah!" Kata ku pada nya.

Kupererat genggaman tangan ku dengan tangan kecil nya.

"Luce... Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak mungkin tidur selama ini kan?" Tanya ku dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

*TES* lagi-lagi, air mata keluar dari mata ku, dan jatuh ke atas tangan halus Lucy.

"Lucy... Hiks, kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, hiks" kata ku sambil menundukan kepala ku.

"Lucy, jika kau bisa mendengar nya... Aku ingin bilang satu hal yang selama ini belum pernah ku ucapkan padamu" lanjut ku sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kalau aku... mencintai mu" lanjutku.

* * *

**-Lucy Pov-**

* * *

*DEG* Jantung ku berdegup kencang saat ia mengatakan nya.

Natsu mencintai ku? Ia membalas cinta yang selama ini ku pendam?

Air mata Natsu kembali jatuh membasahi tangan ku yang digenggam erat oleh nya.

"Tapi... Kenapa kau harus begini?" Tanya nya dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"Hiks, aku senang dapat bertemu kembali lagi dengan mu... Tapi aku takut kehilangan mu, hiks!" Kata Natsu terisak-isak.

"Luce... Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, kumohon... Hiks, aku tidak mau kehilangan mu untuk kedua kalinya, hiks!" lanjut nya.

Gomene, Natsu... Tapi aku tidak bisa janji.

Perlahan-lahan, air mata keluar dari mata ku yang tertutup. Kepala ku kembali pusing.

"Luce! Kau menangis? Kau mendengar nya?" Tanya nya penuh harap.

Hangat... Tiba-tiba tubuh ku merasa sangat hangat. Ya, aku sudah tau. Natsu memeluk ku. Sangat hangat... Aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukan nya. Air mata bercucuran membasahi pipiku.

"Lucy... Hiks, kau tak akan pergi kan? Bangun lah, Luce... Aku merindukan mu..." Kata nya terisak-isak.

"Hiks, aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum kembali seperti dulu, Luce!" Lanjut nya yang terdengar mulai samar-samar.

Aku juga ingin melihat senyuman manis mu itu, Natsu...

Ugh! Kenapa kepala ku bertambah sakit! Kenapa ini?

Aku mulai pusing, perkataan-perkataan Natsu berlanjut... Namun tak terdengar begitu jelas lagi seperti tadi. Tangisan ku semakin deras.

"Hiks..." Kudengar isakan natsu yang tersengar samar dan kecil.

"Bangunlah, luce... Kumo-" aku tidak mendengar suara Natsu lagi. Kepala ku pusing. Pikiran ku berubah menjadi kosong. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara apapun lagi. Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah hitam kosong.

Hey?! Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah meningal...?

* * *

**-Natsu Pov-**

* * *

Aku mempererat pelukan ku pada tubuh Lucy yang terbaring di atas ranjang lusuh ku. Aku menangis tanpa henti.

"Luce... Hiks, bangunlah... Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu. Aku ingin semua nya kembali ke masa lalu... Hiks, dimana kau masih berada di sisi ku dan tersenyum kepada ku... Hiks" kata ku terisak-isak. Aku melihat tangisan nya semakin deras.

'Luce...' Gumam ku.

Aku menggandeng tangan Lucy dalam genggaman telapak tangan ku. Kurasakan tubuh Lucy perlahan-lahan mendingin.

"Luce? LUCYYYYYY!" Teriak ku.

"LUCY BANGUUUUUUN!" Teriak ku tak karuan.

"LUCY! AKU MENCINTAI MU! KUMOHON, BANGUNLAH!" Teriak ku.

"Hiks! Lucy, aku mencintai mu! Sangat mencintai mu..." Kata ku tegas.

"Kumohon, bangunlah! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama mu..." Lanjut ku.

"Hiks, kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Hiks!" Aku kembali menangis. Dada ku terasa nyeri. Tubuh Luce semakin mendingin.

"LUCYYYYYY!" Aku terus mengocang-goncang kan tubuh Lucy. Berharap ia akan bangun dan kembali menemui ku.

Aku mengecek jantung nya, dan kudapatkan jantung Luce melemah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Hiks! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" kata ku panik, di sertai dengan isak tangis ku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Air mata terus menerus membasahi pipiku, dan jatuh mengenai tubuh Lucy. Napas ku terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur membasahi dahi ku. Aku menelan ludah berat.

"Lucy, hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks..." Kataku terisak-isak. Tak henti-henti nya aku menyebut dan meneriaki nama nya.

Tubuh Lucy semakin dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari es di kutub. Kini tubuh nya sangat dingin. Seluruh tubuh ku bergetar.

"Luce... Hiks, tetaplah hidup bersama ku, hiks! LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jerit ku.

Aku segera mengecek jantung nya, dan mendapati jantung nya tidak berdetak sedikitpun. Masih tak percaya, aku kemballi menggeserkan kedua jari ku. Berharap yang baru saja kuterima itu salah. Namun hasil nya sama saja.

Mata ku sudah membengkak. Suara ku menjadi sangat serak. Namun aku tak peduli itu. Aku terus berteriak memanggil nama nya. Wajah Lucy memucat menjadi seputih salju. Seluruh badan ku bergetar. Lutut ku jatuh begitu saja.

"Luce, kenapa? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan ku? Kenapa?!" Kata ku yang tak lagi bisa di katakan bersuara. Tubuh ku terasa panas. Dada ku terasa nyeri, sangat nyeri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertusuk di dada ku. Aku mati rasa. Tak tau apa yang harus ku perbuat.

Lucy telah pergi. Ya, ia telah pergi meninggalkan ku. Sangat sulit untuk mengakui nya, namun itu nyata. Aku masih tak percaya dan menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Namun sayang, ini kenyataan.

"Luce..." Kata ku lagi mencoba memanggil nama nya.

"Hiks! Kalau aku tau waktu ku untuk bersama mu sesingkat ini... Aku pasti akan langsung menyatakan cinta ku pada mu... Aku pasti akan membuat mu sebahagia mungkin... Aku pasti akan-" aku menggelengkan pelan.

"Hiks, itu sudah tak mungkin terjadi lagi..." Lanjut ku.

Kini aku berdiri kaku menatap dirinya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Membuat air yang tergenang di mata ku berjatuhan kembali. Berbagai kenangan terlintas di pikiran ku. Kenangan indah saat aku masih bisa bersama nya.

* * *

**_Manakala hati menggeliat mengusik renungan_**

* * *

Aku kembali menangis sambil mmegangi tangan nya yang dingin. Menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di depan ku. Teringat kembali segala kenangan indah yang telah kulalui bersama nya.

* * *

_**Mengulang kenangan saat cinta menemui kita**_

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Natsu! Lihat! Aku mendapatkan tato Fairy Tail!" Seru Lucy girang, sambil memperlihat kan tato Fairy Tail berwarna piink di tangan kanan nya._

_"Ya, Luigi!" Jawab Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya._

_"LUCYYYY!" Teriak Lucy tak terima._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

_**Suara sang malam dan siang seakan berlagu**_

* * *

Aku teringat kembali pada masa-masa indah dulu, saat aku masih bisa tersenyum bersama mu. Melewati hari per hari. Siang maupun malam bersama-sama. Seakan-akan menjadi lagu dan melodi yang tak bisa kudengar kembali. Yang tak bisa kurasakan lagi seberapa hangat nya waktu itu.

* * *

_**Dapat aku dengar rindumu memanggil namaku**_

* * *

Dulu, ia memanggil nama ku, meminta pertolongan padaku, dengan suara merdu nya yang sangat kurindukan.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Seru Lucy memanggil nama ku.

Sangat jauh, dan aku mendengar nya. Aku sangat senang dapat mendengar suara indah nya memanggil nama ku. Kala itu, Aku segera berlari ke arah nya, dan melindungi nya. Aku menangkap nya. Tersenyum ke arah nya. Takkan pernah hilang dari memori ku... Tlah kuukir segala memori indah itu di dalam hati ku.

* * *

_**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu**_  
_**Ku tunggu kau di keabadian**_

* * *

Kini kau terbaring di atas ranjang ku tanpa nyawa. Tangisan mendalam yang tak bisa kutahan. Segala rindu kutumpahkan disini. Kau tau? Bagi ku, kau adalah dewi cinta ku? Pembawa kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini. Aku mencintai mu, Luce! Walau kau tak lagi di sisiku, namun aku percaya... Kalau kau akan terus mengingat ku di atas sana.

* * *

_**Aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu**_

* * *

Dan walau kau telah pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian. Namun aku akan selalu ada di dalam hati mu. Aku yakin itu.

*TES* air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi ku. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku benar-benar takut. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau harus membiarkan nya meninggalkan ku. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan nya hidup lebih lama lagi untuk ku? Kenapa? Aku mencintai nya... Sangat mencintai nya...

* * *

_**Kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku**_

* * *

Aku tau, kau tidak pernah jauh. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan ku. Aku tau itu! Karena selama kau masih ada di dalam hatiku, kau akan selalu hidup bersama ku. Walau aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan senyuman mu lagi seperti dulu. Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?

* * *

_**Sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu**_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"LUCY! AKU MENCINTAI MU! KUMOHON, BANGUNLAH!" Teriak ku._

_"Hiks! Lucy, aku mencintai mu! Sangat mencintai mu..." Kata ku tegas._

_"Kumohon, bangunlah! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama mu..." Lanjut ku._

_End of FlashBack_

* * *

_**Terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita**_

* * *

"Hiks, terimakasih Tuhan... Engkau telah menyatukan kami" kata ku sambil berlutut memegangi tangan nya.

"Engkau lah yang telah mempertemukan aku dengan Luce..." Lanjutku menatap kosong dinding ruangan.

Aku menghela napas berat, "Walau hanya sementara..."

* * *

_**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu**_  
_**Ku tunggu kau di keabadian**_

* * *

Aku akan selalu menunggu mu. Kan ku pertahankan selalu cinta ku pada mu. Dan tak akan pernah luntur selama nya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu... Kumohon, biarlah aku bertemu diri mu sekali lagi. Aku sangat merindukan mu, Luce...

* * *

_**Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah**_  
_**Menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita**_

* * *

Saat cinta kita terlukis di sejarah Fiore. Dimana aku dibanggakan dulu. Dimana cerita-cerita indah digelar. Suka-cita yang bertaburan. Dengan rasa kekeluargaan seperti dulu di guild Fairy Tail. Namun kini semua itu telah hilang. Yaps, aku merindukan suasana itu!

* * *

_**Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan**_  
_**Pasti tahu cinta kita sejati**_

* * *

Aku yakin, siapapun akan tau, cinta kita sejati. Dan tak akan pernah lepas. Kini kau terbaring tanpa nyawa. Berbagai penyesalan telah terungkap. Aku ingin kau hidup sekalilagi bersama ku. Menjalankan cinta sejati kita.

* * *

_**Lembah yang berwarna**_  
_**Membentuk melekuk memeluk kita**_

* * *

Berbagai keindahan alam yang pernah kita rasakan bersama-sama. Di tengah lembah yang indah. Semua memeluk kita dan membawa kita kedalam kehangatan indah bersama mu.

* * *

_**Dua jiwa yang melebur jadi satu**_  
_**Dalam kesucian cinta**_

* * *

Jiwa kita berkumpul bersama menjadi satu dalam kesucian cinta yang telah kita rasakan. Saat-saat kita dapat tersenyum bersama. Jika waktu dapat di ulang, ku yakin, aku akan selalu menjaga mu. Dan membuat mu sebahagia mungkin.

* * *

_**Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah**_  
_**Menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita**_  
_**Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan**_  
_**Pasti tahu cinta kita sejati**_

* * *

"Hiks, Lucy..." Aku berusaha menghapus air mata ku yang menggenang.

Tangan ku masih memegang erat tubuh dingin Lucy. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak tak percaya. Namun senang. Seakan-akan keinginan ku terkabulkan. Tubuh Luce perlahan-lahan memanas kembali. Detak jantung nya kembali berdetak.

Aku tersenyum pada harapan. Kembali memanggil nama nya dengan suka cita. "Luce? Lucy!" Kata ku sambil mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh Lucy.

Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku yang tak terkira. Lucy kembali. Yaps, Lucy hidup kembali. Orang yang paling ku cintai ini hidup kembali.

"Um..." Ia bergerak dalam tidur nya.

Perlahan-lahan mata nya terbuka, menampakan bola mata coklat yang indah.

"KYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru nya sambi menghindar dari tangan ku yang menyentuh pundak nya.

Aku menyengir ke arah nya, "Luce, kau sudah bangun!" Kata ku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan ku pada pundak nya.

"Nama ku bukan Luce tau! Dan kau siapa juga?!" Kata Lucy sambil menggosok-gosok pundak nya.

"Yo! Lucy, jangan bercanda! Ayolah... Aku Natsu!" Jawab ku.

"Natsu? Siapa Natsu...? Teman kecil ku kah sampai aku sudah melupakan mu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menaikan salah satu alis nya.

*DEG* Eh?! Kenapa ini?

"Luce... Aku serius! Ini aku, Natsu! Sahabat mu! Bahkan aku selalu menolong mu-" kata-kata ku terpotong oleh nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mu, dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke guild ku! Terima kasih telah menolong ku, Natsu-san" kata Lucy berjalan keluar dari rumah Natsu.

"Lu-Lucy?" Tanya ku heran. Hati ku terasa tertusuk kembali. Kaki ku bergetar, dan lutut ku jatuh begitu saja.

Sosok Lucy semakin menjauh ke Fairy Tail. Air mata kembali menggenang di mata ku. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimana Lucy tidak bisa mengingatku, sementara ia masih bisa mengingat guild? Kepala ku benar-benar pusing. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ku.

"Hiks, kenapa? Kenapa Luce! Hiks" kata ku kembali terisak-isak.

Hati ku terluka, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Aku menjerit.

"GWAAAAAAAAH!" Seru ku sambil memegangi kepala ku.

Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Author :** "Bagaimana? Bikin nangis/ gak?"

**Lucy :** "Author! Kok malah begitu sih cerita cinta ku?!"

**Author :** "Tenang, Lucy... Cinta itu akan indah pada waktu nya! Dan... Minna! Apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy? Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengingat Natsu? Akan dilanjutkan, kalau review nya udah cukup banyak. Dan kalau Author memang punya mood dan semangat yang baik! Okey, minna! Jaa!"


	6. Chapter 6 : How Can You Remember Me?

Terimakasih... untuk yang sudah nangis, saya senang kalian nangis... **#PLAK!#** Hahaha! **XD** Canda kok! Jangan dianggap beneran ya? Sepertinya cerita ini udah lama gak di update ya? Hm... Okey dech! Baca ya! Ini dia chapter 6 dari Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love! Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**_Review Answer_**

**ahaurats-FT : **Thanks for your review! Ya begitulah, tapi tenang aja... mereka bakalan ketemu lagi kok! :) Natsu dan Lucy akan berjuang melawan takdir. So, kalau mau tau kelanjutan nya, baca terus ya?

**RyuKazekawa : **Thanks for your review! Kan di cerita mereka lagi perjalanan balik ke Magnolia, jadi mereka udah keluar dari padang gurun. Terimakasih udah terharu ya? Ini udah update kok! Walau lama sih... XD Abis IPad nya dipake sama Aniki ku terus sih, terus komputer nya dipake buat nonton. Ya begitulah, baca dan review terus ya!

**Kagura-Yuki : **Thanks for your review! Terimakasih juga atas pujian nya. Iya, kasihan tuh Natsu nya... Tapi nama nya juga FanFic Tragedy. Okey, baca dan review terus ya!

**Nnatsuki** **: **Thanks for your review! Gak apa-apa kok, kan semua orang kan pasti pernah salah sangka ^^ Kenapa ya Lucy bisa lupa ingatan tentang Natsu? Read to Find Out it! Penasaran ya? Sama... Author juga, X3 Baca dan review terus ceritanya, okey?

**Hanara-VgRyuu : **Thanks for your review! Iya, yang tulisan bold itu lirik lagu nya... Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Gomen, gomen... Baca dan review terus ya? Arigatou gozaimase!

**azhelic : **Gak apa-apa kok! Iya, salam kenal juga... Thanks pujian nya! Memang happy ending kok! Hahaha XD Loh, bukan nya di cerita mu itu Natsu ingat Lucy tapi gak ingat yang lain nya? Kan di FanFiction ku, Lucy ingat semua kecuali Natsu...? Kecuali kalau Lucy ingat Natsu, tapi gak ingat yang lain nya. Okey, thanks review nya, azhelic-san! Review mu sangat mendukung untuk kelanjutan chapter ini loh!

**L Melda H : **Kamu ikut nangis? Wah... Selamat ya! Berarti anda bisa mendalami dan merasakan cerita dengan baik. Iya, kasihan Natsu. Ini udah update kok! Thanks ya review nya! Baca dan Review terus, okey?

**azalya-dragneel : **Thank You very much for your review! Ya begitulah... Kalau Lucy meninggal, nanti cerita nya langsung tamat dong! Kenapa Luce harus lupa sama Natsu-san? Harus! Karena itu takdir! Seperti kata pepatah..._ "Setiap orang punya jatah gagal, habiskan jatah gagal mu ketika kamu masih muda!"_ Eh, ada gak ya pepatah kayak begitu? XP tapi tenang, nanti Natsu gak akan kena jatah gagal lagi, soal nya udah habis jatah gagal nya. Jadi dia bisa bahagia bareng Lucy, YEY!

**roronoa95 : **Iya, ini udah update! Thanks review nya!

* * *

_**[ Bold Italic ] = [ Ingatan tentang masa lalu ]**_

_Italic = Bicara dalam hati_

* * *

**_Knocked Out by Destiny,_**

**_Back by Love_**

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_How Can You Remember Me?_**

_Aku menyengir ke arah nya, "Luce, kau sudah bangun!" Kata ku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan ku pada pundak nya._

_"Nama ku bukan Luce tau! Dan kau siapa juga?!" Kata Lucy sambil menggosok-gosok pundak nya._

_"Yo! Lucy, jangan bercanda! Ayolah... Aku Natsu!" Jawab ku._

_"Natsu? Siapa Natsu...? Teman kecil ku kah sampai aku sudah melupakan mu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menaikan salah satu alis nya._

_*DEG* Eh?! Kenapa ini?_

_"Luce... Aku serius! Ini aku, Natsu! Sahabat mu! Bahkan aku selalu menolong mu-" kata-kata ku terpotong oleh nya._

_"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mu, dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke guild ku! Terima kasih telah menolong ku, Natsu-san" kata Lucy berjalan keluar dari rumah Natsu._

_"Lu-Lucy?" Tanya ku heran. Hati ku terasa tertusuk kembali. Kaki ku bergetar, dan lutut ku jatuh begitu saja._

_Sosok Lucy semakin menjauh ke Fairy Tail. Air mata kembali menggenang di mata ku. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimana Lucy tidak bisa mengingatku, sementara ia masih bisa mengingat guild? Kepala ku benar-benar pusing. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ku._

_"Hiks, kenapa? Kenapa Luce! Hiks" kata ku kembali terisak-isak._

_Hati ku terluka, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Aku menjerit._

_"GWAAAAAAAAH!" Seru ku sambil memegangi kepala ku._

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

*Cssssssssssssssss* air mengalir dari shower dengan deras nya. Membasahi tubuh sang salamender api yang kini sedang menahan air mata nya agar tidak jatuh dari kedua mata onyx nya. Kepala nya tertunduk. Tangan nya terasa layu. Dibiarkan nya derasan air shower yang tak henti-henti nya mengguyur tubuh nya. Membasahi tubuh nya yang penuh luka parah. Badan nya terasa nyeri. Ia tau itu. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan diri nya dari kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang sangat membuat hati nya terluka. Dimana Lucy tidak mengenal nya. Mengenal nya saja tidak! Apalagi mencintai nya?

Kini ia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Tak kuat menahan segala perasaan campur aduk yang ada di otak nya sekarang. Ia menonjok dinding kamar mandi dengan tangan kanan nya hingga retak. Membuat darah segar kembali mengalir dari tangan nya.

"Mau bagaimanapun, ini salahku kan?! Aku yang telah menciptakan masalah sehingga mereka membenci ku. Lalu aku lah yang telah membuat Luce khawatir! Akulah yang membuat Luce mencari ku sehingga ia terkena serangan itu. Dan aku... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luce dari serangan Zeref" kata Natsu kembali menitikan air mata nya.

"Luce... How can you remember me?" Kata Natsu sambil memejamkan kedua mata onyx nya sejenak.

*TES* air mata jatuh membasahi pipi nya, dan jatuh ke lantai bersama derasan air shower.

"Aku harus kuat! Luce pasti akan mengingat ku! Aku yakin itu!" Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat kepala nya, dan membuka kedua mata nya.

"Tunggu aku, Luce..." Lanjut Natsu sambil menurunkan tangan kanan nya yang bercucuran darah.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, Lucy sedang berjalan dengan riang ke guild tercintanya, Fairy Tail.

"Huf, hari yang melelahkan.." ujar Lucy.

"Eh?! Syal...? Sejak kapan aku memakai syal? Ah... Mungkin ini punya laki-laki ganteng yang menolong- eh? Ganteng?! Kok aku bisa bilang dia ganteng? Hahaha! Lucu sekali aku ini? Tapi dia memang ganteng kok" kata Lucy lalu blushing-blushing sendiri.

"Hem, aku simpan saja lah syal ini! Nanti kalau aku ketemu dia lagi baru aku kasih! Hahaha" kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil, lalu menaruh syal itu ke dalam tas selempang nya.

"Sampai!" seru Lucy segera membuka pintu guild Fairy Tail.

"Minna, I'm ba-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, para anggota Fairy Tail sudah mengerubuni nya dengan teriakan-teriakan yang lebai.

"LUCY?!" teriak semua nya.

"Huaaaaaa! Lu-chan!" kata Levy senang.

"YEAY! Lucy! Kau kembali!"

"Hah, kau merepotkan saja!" kata Carla sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih?! Kami menghawatirkan mu tau!"

"Lucyyyyyy! Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang kalau mau pergi? Kami kan khawatir!" kata Mirajane.

"Baka! Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk jangan kemana-mana, tapi kau masih saja pergi-pergi! Untung kau selamat, Lucy..." kata Erza sambil mencubit lengan Lucy pelan.

"Aaaw, Erza, sakit tau!" balas Lucy sambil memegangi lengan nya.

"Lucy! Kau ini kemana saja sih? Aku kan sudah memerintahkan kamu untuk menetap di guild!" kata Erza.

"Aku kan hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar Erza, lalu-" Perkataan Lucy kembali terpotong oleh perkaatan Erza.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar bagaimana?! Kau telah menghilang dari guild seharian tau!" kata Erza.

"Aku, Gray, dan Wendy sudah susah payah mencari mu! Di apartemen tidak ada, di seluruh kota Magnolia pun tidak ada" lanjut Erza.

"Apa?! Gray ikut mencari ku?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya... Kenapa memang nya?" tanya Erza.

'Pasti si Gray begitu tau aku gak ada, langsung nyari aku di kamar mandi...' pikir Lucy dalam hati sambil senyam-senyum, 'Kyaaaa, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?! Aneh-aneh saja!' pikir Lucy.

"Lucy...?" tanya Gray sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan muka Lucy.

"Ah, iya! E-eh, um... ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

'Jujur, aku lupa apa yang tadi Erza bicarakan' kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Hah, ya sudahlah... Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kami pergi, Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"Sebenar nya sih aku tak begitu ingat! Pertama nya aku cuma mau jalan-jalan bentar aja, terus tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang aku secara tiba-tiba dengan sihir nya" jelas Lucy.

"Kau ingat sihir apa yang dia keluarkan, Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"Seingat ku sih... api kali ya?" jawab Lucy.

"Tak salah lagi, itu pasti ulah si Flames Head penghianat itu" kata Gray.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi, Lucy?" tanya Erza panik, walau ia tau Lucy telah selamat.

"Ada orang yang menolong ku. Orang nya ganteeeeeeeng banget! Bahkan dia rela terluka parah demi aku loh, Za! Tapi sih aku gak liat pertarungan nya, soal nya aku pingsan. Terus, di bawa aku ke rumah nya deh" jelas Lucy riang.

"Oh ya? Siapa orang yang menolong itu? Apa kau tau nama nya?" tanya Erza.

"Agak lupa sih! Nama nya itu nu, na...? Apa ya? Pokok nya begitu deh" kata Lucy.

"Baik sekali orang yang bernama Nuna itu" kata Gray.

"Ya begitu lah" jawab Lucy.

"Nuna? Seingat ku tak ada penyihir yang bernama Nuna di kota ini" kata Erza.

"Mungkin dia dari kota lain... Haha! Dia hebat sekali ya, bisa mengalahkan penyihir jahat itu. Terus dia ganteng lagi" kata Lucy dengan muka berseri-seri.

'Aku cemburu pada orang yang Lucy ceritakan' kata Gray dalam hati.

"Cana, Lucy bertingkah laku aneh" bisik Levy pelan.

"Hm... dia tidak seperti Lucy yang biasa nya" jawab Cana dengan suara yang sama pelan nya dengan Levy.

"Apakah ini efek dari sihir Zeref?" tanya Levy pelan.

"Mungkin begitu" jawab Cana sambil meneguk beer nya.

'Tak bisa di biarkan! Bagaimana bisa Lu-chan melupakan Natsu' kata Levy dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya yang bergetar.

*Pyaaarrrrrrr* sebuah gelas pecah di tangan Gray, membuat semua anggota guild menoleh kearah nya.

"Tak salah lagi! Ini pasti dia! Ini semua pasti ulah si Flames Head yang melukai Lucy!" seru Gray dengan suara kencang.

Lucy terkejut dan agak kebingungan, 'Bagaimana Gray bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang melukai ku? Apakah sebelum nya Gray pernah bertengkar dengan nya? Siapa Flames Head? Kenapa terdengar begitu familiar?' tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"Kita cari dia sekarang! Lucy! Gunakan ini jika kau menemui nya! Dan hubungi Cana jika kau berada dalam kondisi tak memungkinkan!" kata Erza sambil memberikan sebuah pistol canggih kepada Lucy.

"Heh? Tapi kan aku tidak begitu bisa menggunakan pis-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, Erza kembali memotong pembicaraan nya.

"Sudah! Lakukan saja!" perintah Erza.

"B-baik! Ta-tapi kan a-aku bisa memakai kunci c-celestial spirit ku" jawab Lucy gugup.

Erza mendeathglare Lucy, "Turuti saja apa yang aku perintahkan!"

"Ha'i..." jawab Lucy.

"Lucy, ini kartu nya! Hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan bantuan! Dan pakai ini untuk membantu mu menyerang!" kata Cana sambil memberikan beberapa kartu nya.

"Arigatou, Cana!" jawab Lucy sambil mengambil kartu-kartu sihir itu.

"Wendy! Carla! Kalian cari dia lewat udara!" perintah Erza.

"Ta-tapi..." kata Wendy tergugup-gugup.

"Sudah lakukan saja! Kalian hanya tinggal mencari sosok laki-laki berambut pink salmon dari udara, lalu kau menyerang nya" kata Erza.

"B-baik, Erza" kata Wendy.

"Bagus, kami pergi dulu!" kata Erza segera berjalan keluar guild bersama Gray.

'Aku tak mungkin melukai Natsu-san kan?' tanya Wendy dalam hati.

'Pink Salmon? Jangan bilang itu Nuna! Jangan-jangan dia mengalahkan orang yang telah menolong ku, dan berpura-pura menjadi baik! Kalau penjahat nya dia... argh! Kenapa harus dia penjahat nya?! Padahal kan dia ganteng, tau ah!' pikir Lucy frustasi.

"Lucy" panggil Cana.

"Ya? Ada apa, Cana?" tanya Lucy membalikan badan nya.

"Ini!" kata Cana sambil memberikan sebuah kartu yang berbeda dengan kartu lain nya, "Ini kartu untuk mendeteksi kalau dia sedang berada di dekat mu atau tidak" lanjut nya.

Lucy mengambil kartu itu, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak Cana!" kata Lucy sambil melangkah ke pintu guild.

"Lucy, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat!" kata Cana yang membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahan kaki nya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, karena dia tidak akan pernah melukai mu" lanjut Cana.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Jauh di tempat lain, dimana tak ada manusia yang dapat hidup di sana.

"Tch, sialan kau Zeref! Padahal aku sudah bilang padamu untuk melukai Natsu! Kenapa malah Lucy?!"

"Kau pikir gampang apa?! Lagi pula kau kan bisa mengatasi nya dengan cepat seperti sekarang kan?!" balas Zeref.

"Huf... Tapi tetap saja! Ini tidak perjalan sesuai rencana, Zeref! Seharus nya itu sekarang Natsu ada di ambang kematian tau!"

"Yang penting kan sekarang Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama sengsara!" ujar Zeref tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Iya pada Natsu! Tapi tidak bagi Lucy! Andai saja aku tak menghapus ingatan nya, pasti semua rencana kita akan gagal!"

"Rencana kita? KITA? KAU! Hanya kau! Dari awal aku sudah tak setuju dengan rencana ini, ayah! Kau pikir dengan mudah nya kah aku berackting?!" tanya Zeref.

"Ackting? Sadarkah kau tentang siapakah engkau sebenar nya, Zeref?!"

"Aku tidak- argh!" kata Zeref frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam nya.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Zeref..." kata seorang perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang mendatangi kediaman mereka.

"Mavis...? Untuk apa kau menerobos dari gerbang surga ke sini?" tanya Zeref yang entah kenapa amarah nya sudah menghilang.

"Aku memang selalu berada di sini... Aku telah menerobos gerbang surga sejak lama! Dan kau Zeref... Kau adalah Kau! Ingat itu!" kata Mavis, lalu kembali menghilang.

"Apa maksud mu, Mavis? Aku tidak mau kembali lagi seperti dulu lagi! Hey! Apa maksud mu?" tanya Zeref.

'Zeref...'

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Lucy,

_Lucy Pov_

Aku berlari sambil memegangi kartu pemberian Cana yang dapat dipakai untuk mendeteksi keberadaan... siapa ya? Oh iya, flames head, kalau gak salah. Dan aku yakin kalau dia pasti Nuna! Kalau bukan, ya siapa lagi? Sebenar nya aku masih bingung sama perkataan Cana yang bilang kalau dia tidak akan pernah melukai ku! Aneh sekali kan? Ah, mungkin itu ramalan kartu tarot nya kali?! Tau ah! Tidak usah di pikirkan deh, pokok nya sekarang aku harus mencari si flames head yang menyamar menjadi Nuna itu! Aku yakin ia ada di rumah nya yang kumuh itu...

Sekarang aku sampai di depan rumah nya dengan napas yang tak teratur. Aku berusaha mengatur napas ku. Sungguh lelah aku berlarian dari guild ke sini. Sudah jalanan nya becek, banyak lumpur lagi. Aku melihat rumah nya yang terbuat dari kayu. Kayu itu tampak berantakan, seperti tidak ada niat sama sekali dari si penghuni untuk membuat rumah nya. Lalu tiba-tiba mata ku tertuju pada sebuah papan kayu yang terpaku di rumah nya. Aku menyipitkan mata ku, memfokuskan sorot tujuan pengelihatan ku pada papan itu. Tampak jauh sehingga tulisan yang tertulis di papan itu tidak dapat ku baca. Aku berusaha mendekati nya. Namun hembusan angin kencang menghalangi ku.

*Wuuuussssssh* Aku segera memegangi rok mini ku agar tidak terbuka, lalu menutup kedua mata ku agar terhindar dari debu. Angin mulai kembali berhembus dengan santai. Aku kembali membuka kedua mata ku dan berjalan ke arah rumah itu.

"Apa itu? Ha... ppy...? Happy?! Apa maksud dari tulis Happy? Kupikir ini petunjuk rahasia! Huffft, Happy kan artinya senang ya? Apa nya yang bisa di simpulkan kesenangan dengan rumah sejelek ini? Baka...!" kataku pelan.

**_[ 'Yo, Luce... Kau tau apa arti dari kesenangan?'_**

**_'Hn? Tentu saja aku tau, BAKA!'_**

**_'Luce, kau tau? Kalau sebenar nya kesenangan itu sangatlah sederhana? Terkadang orang berkata kalau kekayaan itu adalah kebahagiaan. Tapi kau tau? Jika kita ingin senang, kita pasti akan senang... Tak perlu untuk menjadi kaya, ataupun terkenal' ]_**

"Eh?!" aku terkejut.

_Kudapat darimana kenangan itu? Kenapa aku merasa pernah mengalami nya? Siapa orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kenapa perkataan nya sangat familiar untuk di dengar? Tapi siapa dia? _Kini pikiran ku dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Dan aku merasa merindukan nya... _Who is he?_

*Wuuussssssssh* angin kembali berhembus, melambaikan ranting-ranting pohon untuk bergerak ke sana-sini. Aku melihat ranting pohon yang menutupi sebagian dari papan kayu itu bergerak kebawah dan keatas. Terlihat kalau ada tulisan lagi di atas tulisan 'Happy'. Aku menyerngitkan alis ku. Penasran dengan tulisan apa yang tertutupi oleh tangaki pohon itu. Aku berjalan ke arah rumah kumuh itu untuk menyingkirkan ranting pohon itu. Aku mulai mendekati papan itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Namun, hampir saja aku sampai di depan papan itu, seseorang mengagetkan ku dari arah pintu.

"Luce?!"

* * *

_Natsu Pov_

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian. Kulihat Happy telah siuman dari pingsan nya. Ia terlihat bingung. Aku segera menghampiri nya.

"Natsu, dimana Lucy?" tanya Happy.

"Lucy... sulit untuk dijelaskan Happy, ia melupakan ku" kata ku.

"Hah? Melupakan mu? Kau serius, Natsu?" tanya Happy.

"Ya, sekarang ia berada di guild. Dan tak usah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagai, Happy... itu hanya akan membuat ku pusing" kata ku.

"Aye... gomene, Natsu..." jawab Happy.

Eh?! Bau Luce? Apa Luce sedang ada di luar?

Aku segera beranjak ke pintu dan membuka nya. Kudapati Lucy sedang berada di samping pintu, tepat di depan papan nama. Akhir nya, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan nya. Walau kemungkinan besar nya, Lucy tetap tidak akan tau siapa aku.

"Luce?!" kataku agak kencang agar dia bisa mendengar nya,

Lucy merasa kaget atas kemunculan ku. Ia segera melepas pegangan nya dari papan nama rumah ku, lalu menatap ku dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Um..." kata nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan.

"Hey! Kau sudah menipu ku kan? Kau penjahat yang telah melukai ku kan? Bukan yang menolong ku..." lontar nya sambil memegangi pistol nya erat-erat.

Aku terheran-heran atas pernyataan nya. _Bagaimana Luce bisa berpikir itu? Apa jalan pikiran nya terganggu karena sihir Zeref, atau..._ Aku menelan ludah berat. _Atau dia benar-benar melupakan ku?_

"Kau benar-benar menipuku kan? Nuna..." lanjut nya.

Aku semakin bingung, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sementara dia mengangkat pistol nya. Lalu ia menembakan pistol nya ke arah ku.

*DOOOOR* Sebuah peluru batu bebentuk leser melucur cepat kearahku. Aku yang kaget berusaha menghindar. Namun ujung leser itu mengenai pundak kiri ku. Kurasakan hawa dingin di sekitar pundak ku. Kulirik ke arah kiri dan kulihat darah yang keluar dari pundak ku membeku. _Pistol itu seharus nya mengeluarkan api kan? Kenapa jadi leser es?_

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

"Haaah... gak tepat sasaran... Lagian kenapa harus pakai pistol sih?!" keluh ku.

"Hueee, kau membohongi ku ya? Bukti nya Lucy di situ... HUAAA! Kau membuatku khawatir akan Lucy, jahat!" kata seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru yang berbicara dengan imut nya pada Nuna itu.

_Woah... imut sekali dia! Dia mengingatkan ku tentang Carla dan Lily di guild, hahaha! Imut nya kucing itu... Tapi kenapa dia jadi milik si pembohong itu sih? Mendingan buat aku aja! Eh?! Jangan-jangan di dragon slayer!_

Aku melangkah mundur pelan. Memundurkan langkah ku. Jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Aku berhadapan dengan dragon slayer?

_**[ 'Kau tidak perlu takut, karena dia tidak akan pernah melukai mu' ]**_

Lagi-lagi perkataan itu muncul di dalam pikiran ku. Dan hebat nya, hanya karena ingatan itu, aku merasa lebih tenang. _Ah.. masa aku mempercayai ramalan aneh macam itu sih?_

Ku lihat kucing kecil itu merengek-rengek. Si Nuna alias Flames Head itu menatap kucing itu lalu menghela napas, "Tidak, Happy... aku serius! Dia benar-benar melupakan ku, tapi dia tidak melupakan anggota guild... Luce pasti kesini untuk misi guild. Untuk membunuh ku" kata nya.

_Apa dia bilang? Membunuh dirinya? Bukan kah Erza dan Gray hanya akan balas dendam? Kenapa jadi membunuh? Tapi balas dendam bisa diartikan membunuh kan? Membunuh nya... Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang. Tidak! Fairy Tail tidak pernah membunuh! Lalu... Apa dia bohong? Tapi dia terlihat serius... Aku tak akan membunuh nya kan? Dia cukup baik kok! Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

**_[ 'Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_**

**_'Yo, Luce! Menjalankan misi yuk!'_**

**_'Hah... baiklah! Misi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Sini! Berikan kertas misi nya!'_**

**_*Srek* 'Kertas Misi kelas S? KAU MEN-'_**

**_'Ssssssh, Luce! Jangan teriak-teriak, nanti ketauan!'_**

**_'Tapi kan Misi kelas S itu berbahaya'_**

**_'Tenang saja, Luce... aku pasti akan selalu menjaga mu! Aku janji!'_**

**_'Natsu...' ]_**

_Natsu...? Siapa dia? Siapa Natsu Dragneel?! Eh? Darimana aku bisa mengetahui nama lengkap nya?_ Kepala ku mulai pusing, aku menutup mata ku sejenak. Mencoba merefreshkan pikiran ku. _Hey! Your enemie is there! In front of you! So why I am doing something not important like this?_

"Aye... Seperti nya Lucy benar-benar melupakan mu" Kata Happy.

_Aye? Familiar sekali?! Natsu? Diakah Natsu Dragneel? Siapa dia?_

"Yo, Luce... kau ingat aku tidak? Kumohon, Luce! Kau pasti mengingat ku. Ya kan?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ku.

Aku menggeleng cepat, namun terus menerus. Aku kembali menutup mataku erat-erat. Kurasakan kepala ku tak berhenti menggeleng. Semua terlalu sulit untuk di artikan. Aku terlalu pusing memikirkan semua hal ini. Yaps, mungkin kata itu yang tepat untuk ku.

_**[ 'NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' ] **_Kali ini aku mendengar sendiri dari dalam pikiran ku kalau aku meneriaki nama nya, Natsu. Ya, aku meneriaki namanya. Itu sudah pasti diriku yang berteriak. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi dahi ku. Kali ini aku terjatuh ke tanah. Ia memanggil-manggil nama ku.

"Luce?! Luce?! Lucy! Kau tak apa kan?" tanya nya segera mendekat ke arah ku. Aku mengangkat pistol ku dengan tangan kanan ku dan mengarahkan nya tepat di muka nya.

"Pergi kau! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" seru ku dengan suara bergetar. Dia menatap ku dengan penuh heran, namun dari tatapan nya, jelas terlihat kalau ia juga sangat menghawatirkan ku.

"Luce?" tanya nya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kumohon!" kata ku dengan suara yang bergetar. Kulihat tangan kanan ku yang memegang pistol bergetar. Lalu pengelihatan ku sedikit memburam.

"PERGI! Tinggalkan aku sendiri sementara saja" lanjut ku, masih dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia terlihat heran, namun akhir nya ia melangkah mundur dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Pergi, kumo-" suaraku merendah, perlahan kulihat pengelihatan ku mulai hilang. Mata ku tertutup. Tubuh ku ambruk seketika. Aku pingsan, aku tau itu.

'Bermimpi buruklah, Lucy Hearfilia...' bisik seseorang, entah siapa orang itu. Bukan suara yang pernah ku dengar, bukan suara yang ku kenal.

_End of Lucy Pov_

Tersingkir oleh takdir, kembali oleh cinta. Inilah kehidupan seorang pembantai naga api yang tersingkir dan terbengkalai.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Zeref OOC banget ya? Iya, saya juga tau... soal nya bingung bikin adegan Zeref marah-marah sama ayah nya... **XD** Entar di next chapter Zeref gak OOC lagi kok! Nanti Zeref jadi char yang ke-2, yang cengo dan gak bisa kendaliin jiwa jahat nya itu. Yang dibilang sedang ada dalam proses _'Tidur'_.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy? Bisikan siapa yang di dengar Lucy sebelum ia pingsan? Dan bagaimana dengan Natsu? Apa saja perjuangan nya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Lucy tentang dirinya? Berlanjut ke next chapter!

_**"Aku mencintai mu, Lucy"**_

_**"G-Gray...? Kau bercanda kan?!"**_

_**"Aku serius! Aku mencintai mu, Lucy! Bahkan sejak awal kau masuk Fairy Tail pun aku sudah mencintai mu!"**_

_**"Seriously?"**_

Ah, masalah nya makin ribet gara-gara Gray nih... **X3** Okey, minna! Review please!


End file.
